


I like me better when I'm with you

by spacelyft (juancock6969)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Banter, Bottom Gavin, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Gavin is a Real Asshole (tm) at first, M/M, Nines chokes Gavin once or twice, Porn With Plot, RK900 is called Nines, Sexual Tension, The typical ass fic where they're forced to be partners, eventual smut obviously, nines' fingers can vibrate, nines' saliva is flavored, no beta we die like men, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juancock6969/pseuds/spacelyft
Summary: Your basic Reed900 Fic in which Nines gets dragged out of cyberlife's basement and Connor takes him to the DPD because I mean,,, he's a detective android,,, where else would he gO. Anyways, obviously, Gavin and Nines are partnered up together.---Gavin bristled, “the fuck did you just say, tin can?” he stormed up to the android, staring up at its icy eyes, “want me to shoot you in the fucking face?”“That’s murder, Detective Reed,” it smiled cruelly, “which is illegal.”





	1. RK900 makes an entrance

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags I guess.. And please enjoy! Sorry it's not awfully creative or new but, hey, the reed900 forced partners trope is good shit
> 
> oh sorry for the CHEESY ASS TITLE i was just listening to the song and i needed a title for my fic

Gavin didn’t really take the android revolution lightly. He’d been hoping androids would lose, get exterminated, and sayonara to the plastic job-stealing assholes. And that wasn’t quite the case. Now, androids were free and had rights and were even more annoying than before.

The worst of it was that Gavin just had to suck it up. Keep his head high and act as if he wasn’t ready to grab a plane to Canada. Canada didn’t have androids, right? But obviously, Gavin wasn’t about to high-tail out of detroit just because plastic was now considered human. He wasn’t going to run away, as if.

“Fuckin’ androids,” he huffed under his breath, glancing across the room to Hank’s -and Connor’s- desks. Shithead. Connor had been the one to really finalize the whole thing. It had brought in the backup, the hundreds of plastic pricks that were the real turning point. He was pretty pissed at first, incredibly pissed, but he’d mostly gotten over it. But the itch to draw his gun and shoot at the android’s pretty plastic face was a constant, even more so now. And he would never be able to act upon it now. Androids had rights. They weren’t just walking talking pieces of plastic- they were ‘living beings’.

Gavin grumbled a string of half-assed curses and turned back to his phone the instant Hank’s eyes fell on him. The dumb drunk was extremely protective of Connor- it was incredibly annoying. Although Gavin was never fond of Hank (he’d never been particularly fond of anyone in the department, really,) he could always depend on him to talk trash about androids. But not anymore. Connor showed up and Hank went soft- it was obvious now how close the two were. And how good Connor was for Hank, like a real son.

Gavin made a face. Idiots. But on the topic- Connor’s desk was empty. One less asshat to worry about throughout the day, then.

The precinct was actually pretty damn empty, since the revolution. The usual PC200 androids parked at the end of the room were down to basically none- and about half of the desks were empty. Including the one in front of Gavin- police officer Brown. They weren’t friends- and Brown was a useless goody two-shoes brown noser- but at least they seemed to understand each other. Brown was good to talk to. They’d had a couple of cases together, albeit few, and they solved them easily.

At least Tina hadn’t left. She wasn’t the type to, but Gavin wouldn’t put it behind her. Most sane people didn’t want to live in a city being controlled by androids.

He glanced back at his phone, mindlessly resuming his match-three puzzle game. He really didn’t have anything better to do other than paperwork, and he would rather choke on a foot than do _paperwork_.

Losing the game, he grumbled and shoved his phone in his pocket, taking his feet off the desk and standing up. He needed another cup of coffee if he was going to live through a boring ass day at work. Seriously, he had absolutely fuckin’ nothing to work on except writing useless reports and shit. He was secretly praying for a murder by that point. He wanted a fun case to work on, dammit.

The soft whirring of thee machine was loud and obnoxious as usual. He liked it. Once the coffee finished, he dumped sugar and cream on it freely. He didn’t like bitter coffee, it tasted gross. He sat on the tall orange chair -could you even call that trash a chair? It was like a damn stool, fucking uncomfortable to sit on- and glanced at the near-empty box of donuts on the shelf behind him. He wasn’t sure who it was that always brought it in, but he appreciated it, especially since it was basically his daily breakfast.

Hearing footsteps, Gavin turned in his chair, ready to snap at whoever wanted to bother him. He faltered, “Connor?”

The android turned to him and Gavin frowned, staring up and down its lean frame.

“Got a fancy new jacket? Huh?” Gavin huffed, turning away and sipping his coffee, “and here I was thinking you had replaced all your shirts with ugly hoodies.” he glanced back at it, “that tall collar is ugly as fuck.”

Its LED blinked and Connor tilted its head to the side, “Hello, Detective Reed.”

Gavin’s frown deepened, his eyebrows knitting together. It looked _weird_. It wasn’t just the new clothes- the android’s voice was deeper, it’s hair neat and straight as Connor’s once had been, and it’s gaze was… Harsher. Gavin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Since when did the dorky little plastic shit get so ominous looking? Gavin was startled to notice its eyes were a striking icy blue-gray.

“Nine hundred?”

Gavin choked on his coffee as Connor poked its head in the break room, all moles and messy hair and soft brown eyes.

“What the fuck?” He yelled, scrambling to his feet and darting his gaze between the two, “there’s- there’s two Connors?”

Not-Connor turned to him, the hint of a smirk of his lips. Oh, that asshole. Gavin already hated him twice as much as Connor, “Not quite, detective. I am RK900, a more advanced model developed by cyberlife.”

“They found him in one of the cyberlife production towers,” Connor explained, “and brought him to me.”

“And you felt the need to bring it here? We don’t need more of you plastic pricks here, you know,” Gavin spat.

“I just thought I’d show Nine hundred around in case he was interested in working here,” Connor explained, shrugging innocently, “besides, Fowler seems to really want him working with us. He is an android detective.”

“Of course, and since you shitstick did such a wonderful job, Fowler is just ecstatic to replace all of us with machines!” Gavin snatched his coffee and took a long gulp, not breaking eye contact with Connor, who sighed.

“He really _is_ an asshole,” RK900 piped up, voice deep and monotone.

Gavin bristled, “the fuck did you just say, tin can?” he stormed up to the android, staring up at it’s icy eyes, “want me to shoot you in the fucking face?”

“That’s murder, Detective Reed,” it smiled cruelly, “which is illegal.”

“Fucking androids and their fucking fake ass rights,” Gavin snapped, pushing past him roughly. Great, just great, now there were two fucking Connors, two plastic dicks to make his life hell. He glared at the two as they made their way around the precinct, Connor happily showing RK900 the place. They came back from the hallway and Connor led RK900 to Fowler’s office, who brightened up as he saw them. Gavin hissed a string of curses and turned his chair around, taking out his phone.

He was barely halfway through the level when Fowler yelled his name. Gavin sighed and stood up, walking over to the Captain’s office. He frowned as he saw RK900 standing in front of the desk.

“What?” Gavin sat down ungracefully, keenly aware of the android near him. “I mean, yes, sir?”

Fowler sighed but didn’t bother with his attitude, “Gavin, as you know, we are lacking in people here in the department.”

“Yeah, everyone left for Canada,” Gavin grumbled.

“So, there was a recent murder and I have a case for you-”

Gavin bolted upright, grinning, “finally! Thanks, Captain!” He went to stand but Fowler raised a hand to stop him.

“Let me finish, Reed,” Fowler said sternly, “I have a case for you, which you will be working alongside RK900.”

Gavin felt his blood run cold, “... _What_?”

Fowler sighed, “get over your petty hatred for androids, Reed, because you’re gonna be working with one. He’ll be your partner for this case.”

“Oh for fucks sake,” Gavin seethed, clenching his fists, “Captain, please- I can work this on my own, I don’t need some piece of plastic ruining the investigation!”

“Reed… If Hank could do it, you can too.” Fowler rubbed the bridge of his nose, “and I don’t want you working a homicide case on your own.”

“This,” Gavin shot RK900 a dirty look, “is supposed to protect me?”

RK900 lowered his head slightly, “As long as we are partners, I will not let any harm come to you.”

“Oh, fuck off!” Gavin barked, “I don’t need a fucking babysitter! Even less a fuckin’ _android_!”

“Gavin!” Fowler snapped, making the detective jump, “stop whining, for fucks sake, just work the damn case!” he narrowed his eyes, “or would you rather I give it to Connor and Hank?”

Gavin twitched, “No, sir.”

“Alright then,” Fowler said, “don’t do anything stupid.” He glanced at RK900.

Gavin huffed and stood up, leaving hastily for his desk. He glared at RK900 as it smoothly took the desk in front of him, sitting down and staring idly at Gavin.

“What, shithead?” Gavin growled, clicking open the file on the computer screen and skimming over the information to ignore the android.

“Will we be going to the crime scene?”

“We’ll be doing whatever the fuck I want,” Gavin clicked on the next page. Obviously they had to go to the crime scene, but he wasn’t about to let the android think it could do whatever it wanted.

“May I see the case?” RK900 asked.

Gavin glared at him but slid his fingers against the screen, slipping the folder to RK900’s screen. The android laid its hand gingerly on the holographic keyboard, its skin retreating and showing the porcelain white plastic underneath. Gavin grimaced. Freak.

“Detective, I believe it is best we go see the crime scene,” RK900 said, bringing its hand back.

“Listen, dipshit,” Gavin hissed, “we do as I say. We’ll go look at the crime scene whenever the fuck I want, so shut the fuck up, asshole.”

RK900 stood up and walked over to him, giving Gavin a cold stare, “let’s go, Detective.”

“You don’t tell me what to do, tincan,” Gavin spat, standing up and snatching his gun from it’s holster, pointing it at RK900. Realizing the threat was useless, he twirled the gun back and returned it to it’s holster, “alright, shithead?”

“How about you shut the fuck up,” RK900 said, “and come with me to the crime scene.”

“The _fuck_ did you just say?” Gavin threw a punch, but the android swiftly dodged and shoved Gavin against the glass, its hand wrapping around Gavin’s throat.

“Detective Reed,” RK900 said, its voice deep and thick like poison, “I would prefer you stopped calling me derogatory names, and stopped trying to attack me.” its hand tightened around Gavin’s throat, pressing expertly on his carotid arteries.

“Fucker-” Gavin wheezed out, grabbing and uselessly tugging at RK900’s arm, “l-let-”

RK900 tightened its grip and Gavin felt himself weaken, his head feeling awfully fuzzy and light. Suddenly, the pressure loosened, and Gavin blinked away the phosphenes. He opened his mouth to say something, but RK900 once again pressed harder, and the fuzzy, weakening sensation quickly returned. Gavin could feel the eyes of everyone in the office on him, likely amused at how he was getting his ass handed back to him. He flushed furiously, weakly kicking at RK900’s stomach to try to get him off.

The android loosened his grip and Gavin groaned, his head throbbing as blood rushed back to his brain. His vision was blurry and dark at the corners, stars dancing before his eyes. It slowly cleared, and Gavin realized he was grabbing onto RK900’s shoulders, panting heavily. He narrowed his eyes at the android, but before he could even think of speaking, it gave one final, threatening squeeze before moving away. Gavin stumbled as his support was taken away and his knees trembled, making him stumble towards RK900. He grabbed onto the edge of the desk as he regained his senses, the feeling of getting close to fainting really taking a toll on his body. His head throbbed horribly as if he was hungover.

“Unless you’d like me to do that again, Detective,” RK900’s deep voice was sharp against the cacophony of sounds surrounding Gavin, “I’d like you to come with me to the crime scene.”

Gavin took in a raspy breath, “fuck you.” 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” RK900 stated, grabbing Gavin’s wrist and dragging him out of the police department as people snickered.


	2. Bittersweet coffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go check out the murder and Gavin keeps being a little shit- which ends up with a hand around his throat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's ignore the fact that androids can solve normal crimes way too easily so that this sub-plot isn't a complete waste
> 
> (this isn't edited because i just can't be bothered ykno)

“Just lovely,” Gavin said sarcastically, staring at the corpse before him. It was a young woman, around her mid-twenties, her chest mutilated horribly to expose what should have been her heart. It wasn’t. “Sick fuck,” Gavin muttered, crouching down to stare at the glowing blue biocomponent inside the woman’s chest while picking at his latex gloves (a stupid habit). 

“Thirium pump, unit number nine four seven four,” RK900 piped up behind him.

Gavin gave the android a glare, “thanks, smartass. Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?”

“My apologies,” RK900 replied flatly.

Gavin turned back to the victim and sighed. The mutilation had been done post-mortem, which was somewhat relieving, and her actual cause of death was likely the bullet to the head. He gingerly lifted her hand. Perfect nails. No apparent signs of struggle.

“No signs of forced entry.”

Gavin twitched in annoyance at the android’s voice, but kept quiet. So, no forced entry, no struggle? “Must’ve been someone she trusted.” He glanced at the kitchen. The stove was turned off- but the pot was still there. The report had mentioned she’d been making mac n cheese. From the kitchen to the living room was a trail of blood- he’d dragged her body to a more open space to mutilate her.

Gavin stood up and looked around the place. The murder had been fairly simple, “He walked right in through the front door. She didn’t open it for him, I don’t think so, she was busy cooking and was surprised to see him. He quickly shot her dead,” he mimicked a gun with his fingers, “and dragged her to the living room. Took her shirt and bra off, then opened her up so he could shove the thirium pump in.”

RK900 stared at him, its eyes less cold than usual, “and?”

Gavin shrugged, “And nothing.” He stared at the body, “the gunshot was loud, so he probably didn’t have time to sit around and dwindle.” He grumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “he didn’t even steal anything. You know they’re fucked up when all they do is kill.”

“Wonderful job, detective,” RK900 murmured, “truly.”

Gavin frowned at the praise, shifting his weight awkwardly, “what?”

“You’re good at analyzing evidence,” RK900 explained, gesturing to the scene, “you preconstructed the scene almost as well as I could have.”

Gavin huffed, “is that supposed to be a compliment, tin can? Because it sucks.”

“It wasn’t a compliment, just an observation” RK900 tipped its head to the side, “although I can compliment you, if you’d like.”

Gavin made a face, “... No, fuck off.” he turned back to the crime scene, “well, we’re done here. I hope forensics gets some damn good fingerprints to analyze.”

“He was wearing gloves throughout, Detective,” 

“Well, fuck.”

“Although,” RK900 walked over to the victim, “I see some partial thumb prints on her cheek here. I do not have the ability to run an accurate fingerprint analysis with these prints, but I’m sure the forensics team will manage.”

“Good,” Gavin grumbled, “evidence.” He hesitated, “wait, how the fuck do you know?”

“My optical units are more advanced than the typical android, and-”

“Alright imma stop you there,” Gavin complained, holding up a hand, “forget I asked. Fuckin androids have freaky X-ray vision now.”

“It’s not X-ray vision, detective-”

Gavin was already shoving past him, “yeah, yeah, whatever, let’s go, tincan, we got interrogations to schedule.” 

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t say he disliked the old, loud coffee machine, because he didn’t. It was nice to hear the machine hum and whirr as it poured the dark liquid onto the cup. Gavin happily opened various packets of cream and sugar to dump in.

“That’s a lot of sugar, Detective Reed,” a voice piped up behind him, “and cream.”

Gavin groaned, “and what, shitstick? Get off my dick.”

“I was never on your dick, detective,” RK900 replied, without missing a beat, “I’m just surprised someone as bitter as you likes their coffee so sweet.”

Gavin whipped around, giving the shitty android his best death glare, “shut the hell up, you shitty talking microwave. I’m not bitter.”

“Sure,” RK900 said smoothly, turning away, “enjoy your coffee, Reed. although I suggest you have more than just coffee for lunch. Would you like me to order some food?”

Gavin blinked, “what?”

“I can order delivery,” RK900 glanced back at him as he walked away. 

Gavin bit back his insults, “I’m fine, stop bugging me.” He turned to the table and took a sip from his coffee, cursing under his breath as the hot liquid burned on his tongue. 

He glanced back at RK900, who was already back sitting at his desk. It even had a little nametag now. Although, truthfully, the ‘RK900’ was a little odd and ominous looking among the other names. Gavin frowned- why didn’t the android have a name, anyways? No one had bothered to name it, or so it seemed. Connor called it ‘nine hundred’. 

Gavin had to admit as much as he disliked RK900, it was pretty useful. Unlike humans, androids didn’t particularly dislike working. Gavin managed to trick it into doing some of his own paperwork, which was nice. Although the fear of being replaced was a constant irritator for Gavin- he could see how humans could grow a liking to the machines. 

But fuck RK900, it was still fucking rude.

Gavin finished his coffee and threw it in a bin as he sauntered back to his desk, sitting down on his chair and putting his feet up on the desk. There was really nothing to do, they’d managed to schedule interrogations with some of the family members of the victim -Kaisey was her name- but only until the following day. And obviously, they weren’t to expect anything from fingerprint analysts so early on.

“Why can’t you analyze fingerprints?” Gavin asked, pulling out his phone. Might as well level up on his game.

“I can,” RK900 said, “but I can’t be as precise as a human. Besides, they were partial prints.”

“Really?” Gavin scoffed, “you, the most advanced prototype?”

“Technically, I am not a prototype,” it nodded at Hank’s desk, “Connor is.” it shrugged, “but yes, I can’t be as precise. I can only narrow down the possible culprits using what’s in my database.”

“Huh,” Gavin swiped at his screen, making a combo, “nice to know.”

“Shouldn’t you be working, detective?” RK900 scolded.

“Didn’t I tell you to get off my dick?” Gavin snapped.

RK900 looked genuinely concerned, “But I was never  _ on _ your dick.”

Gavin couldn’t help but laugh, “god, you’re a fuckin’ idiot. It’s a saying, dumbass.” he shook his head, still grinning, “most advanced android my ass.”

RK900 paused, its LED spinning yellow for a split second, “oh.” he gave Gavin a glare, “you should still be working, though.”

“No, fuck you,” Gavin flipped the android off, “I do what I want.”

“Reed,” RK900 pressed, clearly exasperated, “at least do your damn paperwork.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “can’t you do it for me?”

“No,” RK900 growled, “I did it once in hopes you would do the rest on your own, but clearly, you are useless and lazy.”

Gavin bit his lip, embarrassed that RK900 noticed he’d slipped some of his own paperwork to it, “shut up.” he slid his feet down and stood up, “I’m leavin’. There ain’t anything better to do here and I might as well get home early.” 

“Detective-” RK900 stood up as well, but by then Gavin was already hurrying off through the lobby. He didn’t get far, though, because as soon as he stepped outside he felt RK900 grab his arm.

“Fuck off,” Gavin snapped, shaking the android off and continuing to walk,“you can’t keep me here.”

“I just want to do my job, detective,” RK900 hissed, grabbing him again but rougher, turning him around forcefully and shoving him against the nearest wall. “And we’re partners, in case you didn’t know, so I’ll need your full cooperation to do that.”

Gavin bared his teeth at it, “Fuck. You.” he wriggled in RK900’s grip uselessly, “you’re just a glorified microwave, dipshit.”

“Didn’t I ask you to stop calling me names, detective?” RK900 said, its voice dangerously low.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like you even have a name,” Gavin spat, “so I can call you whatever I want.” he stiffened as he felt RK900’s hand trail up his chest, curling perfectly around his neck. He tried to reach for his gun but the android grabbed his wrists, holding them up one-handed against the wall. Gavin cursed a string of curses under his breath, thankful the street was small and mostly empty. He bit his lip as RK900 pressed softly against his carotid arteries, its eyes sharp and cold and so fucking  _ intimidating _ . Gavin had never felt so utterly overpowered. 

RK900 tightened its grip, pressing hard, and Gavin’s eyelashes fluttered as the corners of his vision started to blur and darken, his head feeling fuzzy and light. Some stupid, primal instinct inside him begged to submit, and the thought made Gavin groan. Fuck Nine hundred for his stupid pretty face. He cringed- it, it. RK900 wasn’t a fucking human person.

“Let go,” Gavin gasped out, his vision swimming, “let me go!”

RK900 loosened its grip and Gavin shivered as its gaze traveled up and down his body, coldly and analytically. 

“Detective…” RK900 started, its LED spinning yellow, “if it would help our relationship, I am willing to… Fuck you.”

Gavin nearly choked on his own spit at the words, “w-what the fuck?”

RK900 let go of Gavin’s wrists, “Such type of intimacy can help us form a better bond,” it hesitated, “you’re attracted to me, are you not?”

“What- no! What the fuck-” Gavin felt RK900’s grip loosen and he quickly wriggled out, stumbling backwards away from him, “I’m not- I’m not interested in you or your fake plastic cock, asshole! Are you really so self absorbed?”

RK900 tilted his- its head to the side, an almost amused twinkle in its eye, “I must’ve assessed incorrectly, then.” 

Gavin bit his lip, his heart hammering in his chest, “at least try to sound sincere, you piece of shit,” he couldn’t meet its eyes. 

“See you tomorrow, Detective Reed,” RK900 said, licking his lips and turning away

Gavin watched, frozen in place, as the android walked back to the police department. Shit. Shit. Shit. He brought his hand up to his neck impulsively, rubbing it softly. The memory of RK900’s cool fingers against his skin, pressing roughly as it stared coldly at Gavin, made him shiver. Fuck. 

He walked home with his hands shoved in his jacket pockets, his eyes on the ground and his face hot, the memories fresh and loud in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gay panicked real hard lol
> 
> also it was so hard to not mess up Nines' pronouns- he goes by he/him but Gavin still considered androids objects so...


	3. What are you supposed to say when your stupidly hot android coworker asks you to hook up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things progress. Both in the two idiot's relationship and with the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy, sluts ;)

“Good morning, Detective Reed,” RK900 greeted him, the corners of his lips tugging upwards, “you’re early.”

Gavin shrugged as a reply and sat down in his seat, unable to meet the android’s eyes. 

“Would you like me to make you coffee?” RK900 suggested, leaning forward ever so slightly.

Gavin pursed his lips, feeling his cheeks warm, “whatever.” His words held no bite.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” RK900 stood up and casually walked off to the break room, Gavin’s eyes trailing after him in a way that wasn’t extremely work-appropriate. The dark jeans suited the android. Although they could be tighter.

Gavin tore his eyes away from RK900 and instead focused on opening up his screen display and checking the date for the interrogation. They had about an hour and a half until the victim’s family arrived. He sighed and pulled up his various files of unfinished paperwork.

“Here you go, Detective,” RK900’s voice was warm against his neck and Gavin most definitely jumped in his seat. 

“What the hell, bastard, don’t sneak up on me like that!” Gavin swiveled around to scold the android, his face warm. RK900 was awfully close. 

“My apologies,” RK900 dipped his head and left the coffee on Gavin’s desk, “I see you’re finally doing your work, Detective Reed,” he smiled, “that’s wonderful.”

The praise and RK900’s soft gaze made heat rise to Gavin’s cheeks (again). He couldn’t help but notice how truly striking the android’s gray-blue eyes were. So incredibly life like. Gavin’s gaze traveled down RK900’s face, catching all the tiny details.

At first, he’d thought RK900 and Connor were identical in appearance- but the more time he spent with RK900, the more he separated the two visually. RK900’s features were accentuated, his eyebrows lower on his face to create a darker shadow above his eyes, bringing out the icy blue of his pupils. He had longer eyelashes and sharper teeth. His rough jawline was beautifully showcased with the high black shirt collar, and his face was clear of freckles and beauty marks. A little less human-looking, but definitely more intimidating. 

“Detective?” RK900 asked, bringing Gavin out of his thoughts. His LED was spinning yellow.

“What?” 

RK900 hesitated, “... Nothing. Enjoy your coffee. I made sure to add three packets of cream and two of sugar.”

Gavin turned away from the android, “don’t expect me to thank you, tincan.”

“I never did,” RK900 replied calmly, moving back to his desk. 

Gavin decided it was better if he kept his eyes (and his thoughts) off of the annoyingly pretty android for the day (seriously, RK900 looked like something you'd find at Eden Club). They had to work to do, and shit. Cases to solve. Murders to stop and all that. He took a sip of the coffee. It was perfectly sweet.

“You have a cat, right?” 

Gavin glanced up in surprise at RK00’s voice, “yeah, how the hell do you know?”

“I noticed cat hair on the bottom of your pants,” RK900 said, “I like cats. What is your cat’s name?”

Gavin frowned, “what’s it to you, tincan? What is this, small talk?”

“Since we are partners it is good to get to know each other better,” RK900’s voice dropped slightly, “and since you offered my previous offer to improve our relationship-” (Gavin choked on his coffee) “Small talk is the next best approach.”

Gavin put the cup back down and rubbed at his mouth angrily, his face hot, “whatever.”

“So?” RK900 tilted his head to the side, “what is your cat’s name?”

“I have two,” Gavin muttered, “Paisley and Noir.” he felt the corners of his lips twitch upwards, “Paisley is a little angel. She’s gentle and old. Noir, on the other hand, is a pile of stinking garbage,” He lifted his hand to show a small cut, “he did this to me this morning. Barely drew blood, but still, he’s so annoying.”

RK900 frowned, “is he violent?”

“Nah, he’s just a little shit. I love him.”

The android’s frown deepened, “but you say he’s a little shit?”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “I say it in an affectionate way, dumbass.”

“Are you affectionately calling me a dumbass?”

Gavin groaned and swiveled around in his chair to ignore RK900, “No. Now shut up, let me enjoy my damn coffee in peace.” 

“My apologies, Detective,” RK900 said, “we just have time to kill. I didn’t expect you to come in so early.”

“Well, I left early yesterday, so I’m making up for it.”

“Are you being responsible, Detective?”

Gavin twitched at RK900’s voice, deep and coy and downright  _ mocking _ , “Don’t use that tone with me, you glorified microwave.” he wanted nothing more than to shoot the dumb android in his dumb face. But he also didn’t. His emotions were confusing him.

“I honestly find it insulting that you would compare me to a microwave,” RK900 muttered.

“Well, get used to it.” Gavin shot back, “as I’ve said before, It’s not like you have a name.”

“You can call me RK900,” The android replied, “Or any variation you can come up with regarding my model number.”

“Alright, Nine-o,” Gavin huffed. “I think I’ll stick to microwave, though.”

RK900’s LED spinned yellow, and he looked like he really wanted to smack Gavin in the face. Gavin gave him his best shit eating smirk in return. RK900 sighed and turned back to his screen, laying his hand on the keyboard and doing the freaky connection thing.

Gavin in turn decided to finish all the fucking paperwork before it came back to bite him in the ass. Once he finished (which was between various breaks for free doughnuts at the break room and a couple of levels on his game) he glanced at the time. The victim’s family would be arriving at any time now. Ha, and who said he couldn't work well? 

RK900 was at Connor’s desk, chatting happily with him and Hank. Gavin watched as RK900 laughed, his smile big and sincere. It was annoying- mostly because of the dumb twist of jealousy Gavin felt in his gut.

Gavin put his feet up on the desk and watched as the three spoke. Even Hank, who was usually hungover and grouchy (well, not anymore, really), was smiling and laughing. 

Gavin huffed and took out his phone, “whatever. Dumb androids.”

He was halfway through level thirty two when the family arrived. It was only the mother and her sister, but it would do. 

RK900 greeted them first, and they were surprisingly accepting of an android detective.

“Hey, tincan, don’t get ahead of yourself,” Gavin gave RK900 a rough nudge in greeting and turned to the women, “Hello, I’m detective Gavin Reed. This is my android partner.” he held back the urge to call RK900 ‘microwave’.

“Isn’t he the one who helped Markus with the revolution?” The mother asked.

“Not quite,” Gavin muttered, nodding toward’s Connor’s desk, “that’s the guy.”

“Ah,” she nodded, but clearly was still confused, “My name is Mary, I’m Kasie’s mom. This is her sister, Claire.”

Gavin nodded, “My condolences. We’re doing our best to catch the person who did this.”

She gave him a bittersweet smile, “thank you.”

Gavin gestured to the seats on the side of the desk, “please, sit.” He eyed the two women. Mary was clearly devastated- bags under her swollen eyes, bad posture, just overall… Tired and Sad. Claire, on the other hand, seemed more composed. 

“We’ll get right to the questions,” Gavin continued, “when was the last time you saw or heard from Kasie?”

“I called her two nights before,” Mary murmured, “she was busy fixing her apartment, so I hadn’t seen her all week. She was happy about cleaning the place out.”

“Why was she cleaning her apartment?” 

“Oh, she’d just gotten sick of all the useless things she’d been keeping. Her room looked like a hoarder’s.” She paused, “also to throw away anything from her ex.”

So she had a recent ex. “Who’s her ex? When did they break up?”

“Kasie and Jonathan broke up like a month ago,” Claire piped up, “he was an ass, I never liked him. They broke up because Jonathan fell in love with someone else, said he didn’t want Kasie anymore and shit.”

“Language,” Mary chastised her.

“Right. Would he have a good reason to kill her? Do you know anyone else who would have wished her harm?” Gavin asked.

“I mean, her neighbor kinda hated her,” Claire shrugged, “but otherwise, hell no. My sister was the sweetest girl in the world,” she bit her lip, her eyes glossing over, “whoever killed her is a sick bastard.” 

Mary reached over to take Claire’s hand, both of them silent. 

“We promise we’ll do our best to catch them,” Gavin reassured, then quickly moved on, “what is Jonathan’s full name?”

The rest of the interrogation went by quickly enough, Gavin noting down any possible suspects and useful information. The two didn’t really have much to offer, they’d been pretty disconnected from Kasie that week. 

“I’d say the ex is our best shot,” Gavin said, putting his feet up on the desk, “but we’d need more evidence before we can arrest him.” He groaned, “god, I wish you could analyze fingerprints. Forensics takes so damn long with that shit!”

“My apologies detective,” RK900 said smoothly, “and don’t worry, I’m sure forensics are doing their best to finish quickly.”

“Ugh,” Gavin grumbled, “let’s just see if there’s anything we can use to arrest the ex.” He opened up the case files and sighed, clicking through the pictures and notes, “he wasn’t near the crime scene, was he?”

RK900 laid his hand on the keyboard, his skin retreating, “No” 

“Hopefully he hasn’t had the time to buy off a fake alibi,” Gavin muttered, “I hate it when they get alibis.”

“Although I am not equipped with fingerprint analysis, I do have a reliable lie detector module,” RK900 offered.

“That’s useful,” Gavin nodded, “can you heat up food, too?”

RK900’s LED spun gold, “are you insinuating that I am similar to a microwave?”

“Can you?” Gavin couldn’t help the shit-eating grin that spread across his face.

RK900 glowered at him, “I cannot heat up food, Detective Reed.”

Gavin snickered at him, “that’s too bad, nine-o.” his grin only widened as RK900’s glare deepened.

“Stop messing around, detective,” RK900 sighed, “let’s focus on the case.”

“There’s nothin’ to fuckin’ work on!” Gavin complained, gesturing to the opened files on his screen, “all we got is a dead girl and one suspect. We really don’t have shit to do until forensics comes through, since we’re questioning the ex tomorrow.:

“So the next best thing for you is to be an annoying little shit?” RK900 asked.

Gavin bristled, “hey, plastic prick, don’t get all snappy with me!” he tapped the gun at his waist, “or you’ll end up with a hole or two.”

“We’ve gone over the fact that shooting me is illegal, Detective.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Gavin made a face, “smartass bitch.” he stood up and stretched, “I’m goin’ to the evidence room, then, shitstick. ‘Focusing on the case’ as you begged me to do.” He walked off, aware that RK900 was following him steadily, “fuck off, tincan, I’m doing what you wanted me to do, right?” Once he reached the door to the room, he turned around and drew his gun, “I said; Fuck. Off.”

RK900 sneered, swatting the gun away from his face, “we’re working together on this case, Detective,” he tilted his head in mock innocence, “I’m also hoping you don’t mess up any of our evidence.”

Before Gavin could do or say anything, RK900 reached in front of him, opening the door and letting himself in. 

“Hey, asshole!” Gavin snapped, following quickly after the android, “don’t act so high and mighty, you piece of shit,” he stormed forward, ready to kick the back of RK900’s knees, but before he knew it, the android whirled around, grabbing Gavin’s leg and twisting him around, shoving him back against the console desk by his shoulder. 

“How many times must I repeat myself, Detective Reed?” RK900 growled, moving his hand to Gavin’s neck, “and how many times do I have to kick your ass before you start respecting me?” 

“Fuck you, you glorified microwave,” Gavin hissed, reaching for his gun.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” RK900 said smoothly, tightening his grip around Gavin’s throat and making him gasp. Gavin felt his head spin and his arms weaken, all resistance leaving him as the corners of his vision went dark. But before he could slip into unconsciousness, RK900 loosened his grip.

Gavin blinked away the phosphenes, his breathing starting to become erratic. He opened his mouth to throw more curses at the android, but stiffened as he felt him reach behind Gavin, taking out his handcuffs, “wh- what the fuck are you doing, asshole?!”

RK900 gave him an icy smile and Gavin gulped, “sometimes I think you like getting choked,” he lightly pressed against Gavin’s carotid arteries and leaned in, “do you?”

Gavin bit his lip, embarrassing sounds threatening to escape him. He shut his eyes tight and tried to wriggle out of RK900’s grasp, but the android grabbed his wrists and expertly handcuffed him using only his left hand.

“You didn’t answer my question, Detective,” RK900 purred, “do you like getting choked? Like having my hands wrapped around your throat?” He pressed himself closer to Gavin, dropping his leg and putting his knee between Gavin’s legs, “hm?”

Gavin’s eyes fluttered open, and he stiffened at the sight of RK900’s icy blue eyes. He felt as if the android could see right through him, analyze him to his core.

“Speak,” RK900 commanded, squeezing Gavin’s throat.

“No-” Gavin choked out, “g-go to hell.”

RK900 sighed, “Always so feisty, Detective,” he ran a hand down Gavin’s chest, teasing at the hem of his shirt. He glanced up at him, the ghost of a grin on his lips, “I could kill you.” he tugged at the shirt mindlessly, “Right now. You’re handcuffed, and I have my hand wrapped around your throat. All I have to do is squeeze, and you’d blackout in less than twenty seconds. A minute later, you’d be dead.”

Gavin gulped and closed his eyes again, his pants beginning to feel uncomfortably tight. Fuck his life, and fuck RK900’s sexy deep voice. He’d always had a bit of a thing for asphyxiation, but the feeling of RK900’s hand around his throat was downright heavenly. 

“Do you like it when I choke you, detective?” RK900 asked, squeezing lightly.

Gavin opened his eyes and stared at the android, all his resolve dead in a ditch, “I-I do,” he bit his lip and turned his head away, “fuck you, I do.”

RK900 smiled and grabbed Gavin’s jaw, turning his face so their eyes would meet, “good boy,” he adulated him, “now we’re getting somewhere.”

Gavin flushed red at the praise and squirmed under RK900’s grip.

The android picked up on it easily, “oh, you like that, too?” he moved his hand back to Gavin’s throat and slipped the other under his shirt, “cute.”

“Shut up,” Gavin groaned, tugging at the handcuffs uselessly, “a-and let me go, someone might come in here-”

“I made sure to lock the door,” RK900 leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Gavin’s jaw, then squeezed roughly.

Gavin let out a small breath of surprise as his vision swam once again, his head feeling fuzzy and light. RK900 slowly subdued the pressure as he moved his other hand up gavin’s torso, bunching the shirt up along with it. 

Gavin licked his lips, his dick twitching at every touch from RK900, how he expertly tightened his grip around Gavin’s throat and ran his hand all over his chest and stomach. He let out a heavy breath as RK900 squeezed again, rocking his hips involuntarily. He groaned loudly as RK900 pressed his knee against his crotch mercilessly. 

“Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” RK900 smirked.

Gavin dropped his head back and groaned, “oh my god, shut up.”

RK900 hummed a reply and took his hand off Gavin’s throat, replacing it with his mouth. Gavin gasped as the android sucked and nipped at the skin almost cruelly. RK900’s canines grazed his skin, dangerously sharp.

“That’s gonna bruise,” Gavin panted, his back arching as RK900 dipped both hands under his shirt, teasing at his nipples.

“It is,” RK900 said, his tone almost cocky, “what will your coworkers think, seeing you come back to your desk, your neck all marked and bruised?” He licked a slow stripe up Gavin’s neck and sucked on his earlobe, pinching his nipples simultaneously. 

Gavin let out a low, flustered whine, “d-don’t-”

“Don’t, what, Gavin?” RK900 asked, rolling his knee against his crotch and sucking beneath his jaw. Gavin twitched and squirmed, biting his lip to stop the sounds threatening to spill. He moved his arms up to hook them around RK900, locking them together as Gavin rubbed himself against the android’s knee dirtily. 

RK900 moved his mouth down to Gavin’s collarbone, sucking more dark marks onto his skin. He took his hand out from beneath the shirt and ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair, grabbing onto it to force Gavin’s head back, giving him better access to more parts of Gavin’s neck. Gavin gasped, tiny sounds of pleasure escaping him between breaths.

RK900 smirked against his neck and brought his other hand down, taking his knee off and palming at Gavin’s bulge roughly.

“Fuck, Nines,” Gavin moaned, biting his lip as RK900 rubbed his clothed dick. He tugged to press the android closer to himself, moaning needily and squirming beneath RK900. “More, more, please,” he stumbled with his words, “touch me more, Nines,  _ please _ .”

RK900 leaned back, and Gavin’s blood ran cold at the malicious grin that spread across the android’s face, “So vocal.”

Gavin let out a pathetic whine, tugging his arms forward to try to force RK900 closer to him once again, “Nines-!”

“Here’s my proposal, Detective,” RK900 purred, his hand toying with the button of Gavin’s jeans, “you promise to stop being a little shit, and we will continue as we left off.”

Gavin shut his eyes tightly, arousal fighting with pride, “oh, come on.” his voice was stupidly weak and needy.

“Or you tell me to fuck off, as you so often do, and I leave you here, hard and without release.”

Gavin clenched his fists, shame and anger coursing through his veins, “you-” 

RK900 popped the button and raised an eyebrow, “yes, Detective?”

“Oh, fuck,” Gavin groaned, “fuck, fine, I promise.” He tugged at his hands roughly, catching the android off-guard and forcing him close, “now can we  _ please _ continue?”

RK900’s mouth twitched in amusement and he pressed his lips against Gavin’s neck while he unzipped his jeans and nimbly tugged down Gavin’s underwear, exposing his raging erection. He wasted no time wrapping his hand around his dick and expertly moving his hand up and down Gavin’s shaft. 

“Ah-” Gavin moaned loudly, his hands grabbing onto RK900’s jacket desperately as the android jacked him off. 

“You make such lovely sounds, Detective,” RK900 murmured, his deep voice sending shivers down Gavin’s spine, “but you might want to be a little quieter, unless you want your coworkers to hear.”

“F-fuck you,” Gavin panted, “I-” his words died in his throat as RK900 pressed his thumb against Gavin’s slit, an odd, buzzing sensation sending shocks of pleasure through Gavin’s body. “Shit- i-is your thumb fucking-” he gasped, “vibrating?”

“Correct,” RK900 bit down on the crook of Gavin’s neck as he moved his thumb around the head of Gavin’s dick, the vibrations slowly increasing in intensity.

Gavin moaned as RK900 twisted his hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb, “N-Nines, I’m-” the android picked up his pace and Gavin cried out in pleasure as he reached his climax, strings of cum decorating his hips and stomach. 

RK900 removed his hand, staring at the cum dripping from his fingers. He narrowed his eyes and pushed his hand in front of Gavin’s face, “lick.”

Gavin gulped and hesitantly took RK900’s fingers into his mouth, making sure to thoroughly clean the android’s hand. His cum wasn’t the tastiest thing in the world- warm and salty, almost bitter. But fuck was it hot to see RK900 staring down at him as Gavin licked his hand clean. 

“I’ll be right back,” RK900 informed him, “I’ll get paper towels to have you cleaned up.” and with that, he detached Gavin’s hands from his jacket and brought his arms over his head, turning around and walking off.

Gavin sat there (or, well, half-sat, the screen wasn’t flat enough to sit on), dazed and thoroughly sated with the android’s work. He blinked slowly, owlishly, waiting patiently for RK900 to return. Although he felt nothing less but blissful, he could feel the dull ache of his wrists and neck, likely bruised from the android’s rough treatment. 

RK900 returned quickly enough, pausing by the door and staring at Gavin.   
“What?” Gavin mumbled.

RK900’s LED spun gold, “... Nothing, Detective. I was just filing away the memory. You look… Beautifully wrecked.” 

“And who’s fault is that?” Gavin grumbled, still too high on the fading orgasm to really pack a bite on his words.

RK900 took out the key to Gavin’s handcuffs from his pocket and gently took them off, leaving them on the table while he used the paper towels to wipe off the cum.

“Did anyone see you?” Gavin asked, blushing.

“I made sure to be as subtle as possible, Detective,” RK900 replied, “although the marks on your neck aren’t awfully subtle.”

Gavin’s blush deepened, “why’d you have to mark me up so bad, tincan?”

RK900 hesitated, “I…” he glanced away almost sheepishly, “I wanted to lay a claim on you.”

“Possessive, are you now?”

RK900 finished cleaning up the cum and quickly pulled Gavin’s underwear and pants up, fixing him up swiftly. He glanced up at Gavin and ran his hands through his hair, attempting to fix the mess.

“Ah, leave it,” Gavin swatted his hand away, “once my hair gets fucked up it doesn’t get better.”

“Alright,” RK900 conceded. He moved back, then paused, “... I like it when you call me Nines.”

Gavin opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. He nodded, “alright then, I’ll call you Nines. Among others.”

The android rolled his eyes and handed Gavin his handcuffs and key, “There’s nothing I can do about your neck. I’m going to go throw this way and I’ll return to my desk.” And with that, R -Nines, walked away.

Gavin ran a hand through his hair, sighing out a heavy breath. He slid off the desk and raised a hand to his throat, gingerly feeling the aching area. Yeah, definitely was going to hurt throughout the day. He walked up the stairs with his face hot, nervous to be seen in such a state. He had no idea how he looked like, but he could guess. Once outside he made his way to the bathroom hurriedly, keeping his gaze low and avoiding contact with anyone.

He got to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. It was worse than he’d expected.

His hair was a mess, parted awkwardly in the middle with strands sticking to his forehead. The short hair on the back of his neck was ruffled and fluffed out in every direction, making it look like he’d just woken up. His neck had a noticeable red mark across it in the vague form of a hand, finger-like bruises on one side of his neck, and the thumb mark on the other. Maybe from far away it wouldn’t seem to suspicious- but up close you could  _ tell _ Gavin had gotten choked out.

The many bruises and bitemarks didn’t help. There was no way to go around it. It was so painfully obvious that Gavin wanted to crawl into a hole and die. 

He couldn’t go out like this.

Gavin grumbled quietly to himself as he typed in a quick message in his phone, then walked to the door and waited.

“Reed?” Tina’s voice asked from the other side of the door. 

Gavin opened it, blushing as he watched TIna eye at his throat.

“Don’t say anything,” Gavin held up his hand, “just hand it over.”

Tina hesitated, then gave in, handing Gavin a small bottle of foundation and a makeup sponge, “It doesn’t really match your skin tone, but it should cover up the marks. You’re welcome.”

“Thanks,” Gavin muttered, clutching the tiny bottle tightly and closing the door. He hurried back to the mirror and opened the faucet, soaking the sponge and squeezing out the excess water. He pumped out some foundation onto the damp sponge and tilted his head back, leaning forward to the mirror as he patted at his neck. 

Each pat stung, the bruises in the making aching as he covered them in foundation. 

It took five more pumps to completely cover up the marks- and even then some of the darker ones still shone through. The fact that the foundation was a shade off didn’t help his case.

He sighed and shoved the sponge and bottle in his pocket, walking out stiffly, his face warm. He walked over to Tina’s desk and handed her the objects, “again, thanks.”

“No problem,” she smirked, “but do I get deets in return?”

“First of all, no one says ‘deets’ anymore,” Gavin muttered, blushing, “and second of all, no.”

“Did you really get fucked by the overpriced ipad?” She whispered, amusement in her eyes.

“Shut the fuck up, no I didn’t,” Gavin hissed back, quickly turning on his heel, “ _ bye _ .” He flipped her the bird when she muttered a soft ‘I can’t believe Gavin Reed got fucked by an android’ and stormed off to his desk, almost stumbling over himself as Nines looked up at him.

“Hello, Detective,” he smirked, “I see you covered the bruises.”

“Don’t be so loud,” Gavin whispered sharply, “god damn!”

“If I do so recall, barely twenty minutes ago you were being very lou-”

Gavin practically threw himself over Nines’ desk to slam his hand down on the android’s mouth, “stop fucking with me!” 

Nines raised a brow and Gavin glared, “oh don’t you even think of a stupid comeback, you annoying microwave.” He sighed, then suddenly let out a high pitch yelp and snatched his hand back, “did you just fucking lick my hand?!”

“It’s a childish tactic I hadn’t expected to work,” Nines’ smirk widened, (that cocky bastard), “I’m amused to know it did.”

Gavin shot him a glare and walked around to his own desk, rubbing his palm angrily against his jeans, “you’re such a dick.”

“Takes one to know one,” Nines shot back.

“You’re insufferable,” Gavin snapped.

Nines nodded condensingly and Gavin pouted angrily, “sure.” He leaned back in his chair, his LED spinning yellow as his eyes ran over Gavin.

“Stop scanning me,” Gavin made a face, “what do you want?”

“Just making sure all your hormone levels are normal, Reed,” Nines said nonchalantly, “among other things.” His LED turned back to the usual sky blue, “I suggest you rest well tonight and eat a good amount of protein. Cut down on the sugars and carbs, Gavin.”

“What are you, a caretaker android?” Gavin huffed, “I work out, okay? get off my dick.”

“But you do have rather unhealthy eating habits,” Nines chided him, “You’re not going to be in your peak physical state unless you commit to a healthy lifestyle.”

“My god, you sound like an infomercial!” Gavin groaned, rolling his eyes.

“I see he’s hammerin’ at ya too, huh?”

Gavin perked up in surprise at Hank’s voice, swerving his chair around to stare at the lieutenant.

“Connor wouldn’t shut about that shit either,” Hank chuckled dryly, “I’ve been limited to one burger a week.”

Gavin made a face of clear distaste.

“I might have to do that too, if Detective Reed keeps up his unhealthy eating habits,” Nines sighed, “a donut isn’t breakfast.”

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Gavin pouted. Nines turned to him, tilting his head ever so slightly and narrowing his icy eyes at the detective. Gavin froze, “... I’ll cut back on the trash food.” He murmured sheepishly, his face burning.

“Whoa, what was  _ that _ ?” Hank raised a brow, “never thought I’d see the day someone could handle Gavin.”

“Shut up,” Gavin muttered dryly, suddenly very aware of his neck. He hoped the badly matched foundation wouldn’t give anything away.

“Well, I’m glad to see you two are on good terms. I’ve read up on the case- the investigation seems tough.”

“Nah,” Gavin waved a hand around, “we’ll interrogate the dickwad, he confesses, forensics stop sitting on their asses- boom, case solved.”

“You’re pretty confident, huh?” Hank huffed.

Gavin put his feet up on the desk and nodded, “oh yeah, gut feeling.”

“Well, can’t say I don’t trust your gut,” Hank laughed, “you did save yourself from a horrible stomach ache a couple weeks ago. I didn’t believe you when you said you didn’t ‘trust the coffee machine’ but in the end you were right!”

Gavin grinned, “oh yeah, I had a bad feeling about that damn thing. It had gotten all moldy n shit!”

Nines let out a small chortle of laughter and both men turn to the android in shock. Nines glances up at them, trying to squash the smile off his face, “sorry I-” his LED blinked yellow and he choked back a laugh, his shoulders shaking.

“What the hell, tincan? You broken?”

Nines shook his head, still trying to calm down his laughter, “I’m fine, detective. Connor was just communicating with me.”

“What did he say that was so funny?” Gavin narrowed his eyes at the android while Hank turned to Connor, who was sitting at his desk, snickering visibly. “You two stop laughing before someone gets a kick to the knee.”

Nines bit his lip, “Connor sent me a video of you angrily debating the topic with Officer Chen,” he laughed, “Detective, you got so riled up over the coffee!”

Gavin stiffened, “hey, shitstick! I was right! And Tina was a dumbass for not listening! It was her fault the coffee machine was all moldy anyways, she never cleans that shit out well!” he paused, turning to Connor and giving him a dirty look, “and how the hell did he even record that shit? Fucker sneaking around spying on me.”

“Sure,” Hank patted Gavin’s shoulder before turning away, “I’ll make sure my android doesn’t send yours any memes.”

“If I hear a single dumb twenty eighteen phrase, I will personally kick Connor’s plastic ass,” Gavin scowled.

“You’re such a shitty gen z kid,” Hank complained, “so boring. Never appreciated roombas, did you?”

“No, they’re dumb and expensive and useless,” Gavin grumbled.

“I like roombas,” Nines piped up, “I think they’re wonderful little creatures.”

“You only like them because you basically evolved from them, Nines,” Gavin said, “they’re stupid.”

Nines gave him a sly look, “like you, Detective. A stupid, wonderful little creature.”

Hank barked out a laugh and walked away, “I’ll leave you two alone.”

Gavin scowled at Nines, “fuck you.”

“Maybe if you behave,” Nines replied, without missing a beat. Gavin froze mid-curse, blood rushing to his face as the android smirked.

“Shut up, you overpriced microwave!” Gavin finally choked out, holding his hand over his face as if to hide his embarrassment.

Nines grinned (were his canines always so sharp?) and turned back to his work. Gavin reluctantly did the same, his face still flushed red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter was long as FUCK  
> don't expect me to update so frequently after this monster of a chapter, ok
> 
> also, yes, i'm aware that the entire dpd probably has cameras almost everywhere and the evidence room certainly won't be an exception- so let's just say nines hacked into the cameras, yeah? we don't want their sex tape leaked


	4. Show me what you have. A knife! NO-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines may or may not get stabbed in this chapter. Gavin realises he may or may not like Nines more than he'd like to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I like died. My writer's block is killing me. Anyways have a chapter!

Gavin knocked on the door loudly, “Jonathan Perkins?” he called out, “I’m Detective Gavin Reed from the DPD.” He waited. No answer.

“His car is still in his parking lot,” Nines noticed, nodding in the direction of the vehicle, “he should be home.”

Gavin knocked again, almost banging at the wood, “Hello?” he paused, “My god, I really don’t want to have to get a warrant.”

The door opened half a second later, Gavin stepping backwards in surprise. 

Jonathan looked fucked. He had eyebags darker than what Gavin had thought possible- his hair was greasy and sticking up or down in random places. He wasn’t wearing pants and his shirt was stained. He himself wasn’t too scruffy looking if you ignored everything else -and the badly kept facial hair- pretty young, with a nice face. 

“Hello, sir, we’re here to investigate on the case of the murder of Kasie Katz.” Gavin let himself in, nudging past Jonathan and taking in a good view of the inside of the house. Wasn’t much better than the man.

“A-Ah, Kasie,” He croaked, “Of course. It’s so horrible that- that someone would do that to her.” He shuffled over to a mostly-clean chair and sat down, twiddling his thumbs together, “I’m not… taking it too well,” he gestured around, “as you can see.”

“You two broke up about a month ago, correct?” Gavin asked, not bothering to even search for a place to sit, “did you see here since then? When was the last time you saw her?”

“You guys will catch the murderer, right?” He asked, glancing up momentarily, “you’ll avenge her death.”

“Of course,” Gavin continued, “now please, if you could answer my questions.”

“I, uh I last saw her when she kicked me out of her apartment,” He sighed, “I didn’t even have the guts to go back and take some of the stuff I’d left there.”   


“And did you have any contact with her after that?” 

He kept his gaze locked onto his hands, “well, I tried to call her many times, but she wouldn’t pick up at first. Only until a week later did she call me back.”

“Did you call her every day?” Gavin frowned.

“No, no, I-I knew…” Jonathan rubbed his hands, lacing and unlacing his fingers together, “I’d given up by the third day.”

“I see,” Gavin leaned against the nearest wall, “where were you the night of the murder?”

“I was here,” he replied quickly, “sleeping.”

Gavin opened his mouth to speak but Nines beat him to it, “You left your house an hour before the murder,” he said, “a street camera caught your car on the road.”

Gavin smirked, pleased at the android’s work, “well, Jonathan, I need you to come with me.” he took out his handcuffs and waved them at him, “You’ll be detained for thirty six hours until we can prove you’re innocent or guilty.” He walked over to Jonathan, whose face was rapidly getting paler and paler. “You have the right to remain silent and all that other shit.”

“You have the right to remain silent,” Nines continued for him, “Anything you say can be used against you. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have a lawyer present during questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed to you if you so desire.”

“There we go,” Gavin huffed, “now come on, hands behind your back, thumbs up.”

“No- hey- listen,” Jonathan scrambled up, backing up away from Gavin and Nines, “I didn’t do anything!”

Gavin groaned, “Listen, dipshit, hands behind your fuckin’ back.”

“No!”

Gavin threw his handcuffs at Nines and pulled out his gun, “I  _ said _ , hands behind your back. Don’t make this any worse for you than it already is.”

Jonathan turned to bolt, but Nines beat him to it, grabbing the man’s arm and twisting it around so forcibly he fell to his knees. The android brought out the handcuffs but Jonathan kicked and squirmed, managing to slip out of Nine’s grasp. Gavin gave a warning shot, exploding a nearby vase and making the man scream. 

Nines took the opportunity to try to grab Jonathan again, but he’d grabbed some kind of long, pointy object, and quickly stabbed it into Nines’ side. The Android fell to his knee and Gavin shot Jonathan on the shoulder, then the thigh. He screamed and Gavin snatched up his handcuffs, kicking the man in the head and forcing him around to handcuff him.

Once he did so, he quickly turned to the fallen android, “Nines? Hey, Nines? Are you okay?” Panic leaked into his voice as he crouched down next to him, blue blood pooling on the floor. 

“I’m-” Nines’ voice came out fucked up, a pitch too low and full of static, “I’ll be-” he paused again, calibrating his voice box, and frowning when he was unable to, “I’ll be okay. He did not manage to harm any of my biocomponents.” He shakily tried to stand and Gavin rushed in to help, doing his best to help the android up. “I am lo-lo-losing a lot of blood,” Nines’ voice buzzed for a few seconds, stuttering like a broken record, “I need thirium.”

“And where the fuck am I supposed to get that?!” Gavin asked, glancing back at Jonathan, who was sobbing and crying in pain. Gavin quickly took out his HT and pressed on the red button, “Officer down- My android got wounded and needs thirium,  _ fast _ .”

“I’ve already-” Nines blinked rapidly, his LED pulsing red, “notified them.”

“Hey, hang in there, tin can,” Gavin hissed, feeling Nines slump against him, “you said you’ll be okay, but you look and sound like you’re on the verge of death.”

Nines gave a weak smile, “My apolo-gies.” He let out a heavy sigh, “my systems are overheating and I am losing too much thirium. I need to go into sleep mode-”

“Nines!” Gavin stressed, his grip on the android tightening, “don’t you faint on me!”

He hesitated, “your stress levels are awfully high.”

“Of course they are, shithead!” Gavin snapped, “you’re stressing me the fuck ou-”

He couldn’t quite finish his sentence because Nines suddenly grabbed him, spinning them around and downright launching Gavin across the room. 

“Fuck-!” Gavin hurried upright, his eyes widening as he saw Nines stumbling away from Jonathan, who’d gotten his hands on the sharp pole again. Fucker. Gavin pulled out his gun, “Don’t make me fucking shoot you, you piece of shit!” He stormed forward, giving Jonathan one more bullet wound on his other shoulder, then kicking his stomach and head, knocking him out cold. He was clearly quite the fucking idiot. Gavin almost wished he could deal with an intelligent psychopath instead.

“Gavin-” Nines heaved, pulling the detective back as he tried to kick the man again, “ca- calm down.”

Gavin turned his attention back to the android in an instant, his anger flickering away into worry once again. He wrapped his arms around Nines as the other gradually lost his strength. Gavin carefully put Nines on the floor, quickly unbuttoning  his shirt to look at the wound. Blue blood had stained everything, leaving bright blue marks branded on the clothes. 

The wound was bad- A huge scratch right below Nines’ ribs, the area white from the deactivated and damaged skin. The wound oozed blood steadily, and Gavin hurried to wad up Nines’ jacket and press it up against the wound.

“That won’t do much,” Nines groaned, “Androids don’t stop bleeding unless the wound is properly closed.”

“Fuck, then what do I do?” Gavin could feel the lukewarm blood seeping through the shirt.

Nines blinked heavily, his gaze unfocused, “... Stay.” His eyes fluttered close and his body let out a loud whirr, Led flickering red, barely there.

“Nines?” Gavin asked, and for a split second, he thought the android had died in his arms. But quickly he noticed the soft vibrations and pumps coming from Nines’ chest. Gavin shut his eyes tight in relief, moving one hand over the android’s thirium pump, feeling the excruciatingly slow beating beneath his fingertips. “You fuckin’ microwave, I’m going to kick you so hard when you wake back up.”

He stayed like that until backup arrived- which luckily didn’t take much time. Connor and Hank were the first to bust in, and Gavin didn’t even bother to look up at them. Connor picked Nines up in his arms and carried him to the ambulance, Gavin following, aching to feel Nines’ heartbeat again.

 

* * *

 

“He’ll be just fine,” Connor reassured him, “the damage was minimal, but the wound and the loss of thirium really threw off his systems, so he’s still a little disoriented.”

Gavin nodded, “So can I see him?” he wasn’t worried, or anything, not at all, he just wanted to check on Nines. Because they were partners.

“Well… Sure,” Connor said dismissively, his attention seemingly elsewhere as his LED blinked yellow momentarily, “go ahead. Don’t, uh, do anything stressful.”

Gavin was really amazed at how Connor’s speech had changed since the revolution. He’d started picking up some of Hank’s slang and speech habits, and he’d started using filler words whenever he didn’t process things fully before speaking. Connor walked off and Gavin turned back to the room, suddenly nervous. He nibbled on his lip and walked in, Nines’ eyes turning from his book to Gavin instantly. His LED, which had been yellow, turned blue. 

“Hi, Gavin,” He smiled, and it was way too sincere and sweet for Gavin’s liking. Nines was laying on the bed, sitting upright with his legs crossed on the bed, on top of the covers. He had various wires sticking out of the side of his torso.

“Hey,” he replied stiffly, walking over to the side of Gavin’s bed. No chair anywhere for him to sit, cool. “Uhm. I’m glad you’re not dead.”

“As am I,” Nines murmured, glancing back at his book. The Red Dragon- huh, wasn’t that a super scary book, or something? “I… I’d never really experienced,” he frowned and his LED blinked yellow, “such fear of death.”

“Really?” Sometimes Gavin forgot Nines had literally been alive for like three weeks, “oh. Are… Are you okay?” It probably wasn’t cool to have a near-death experience being barely a month old.

“Y-Yes,” Nines’ voice glitched and caused him to have a robotic, static filled stutter, “sorry, my voice box still needs calibration.” He hesitated, “and… Yes, I feel alright now. Although it was definitely a bit of an emotional shock… I knew I’d be okay.” He paused again, “and your company was oddly comforting.”

Gavin blushed and turned away, biting at his lip, “sure, whatever, tincan. Don’t scare me like that again.”

“Of course, Detective.” Nines said smoothly, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. Gavin felt the sudden inexplicable urge to kiss him- he quickly shoved that thought back in the depths of his mind, though. Not today gay thoughts. 

Gavin stood there in silence while Nines continued reading his book, LED changing from yellow to blue every so often. Gavin reluctantly sat down at the edge of the bed, near the bottom, and watched the android read. It was interesting to see how the LED turned yellow whenever Nines got really focused on the story, and blue when he was skimming quickly through the dialogue. He wasn’t wearing his usual cyberlife attire- the jacket was nowhere to be seen, and the usual turtleneck-dress shirt thing he wore was unbuttoned three whole buttons down, exposing a good amount of neck and collarbone. He was also wearing dark gray sweatpants instead of his usual dark jeans.

“You said you’d kick me when I woke up,” Nines said, his voice soft. 

Gavin glanced up, surprised, “what?”

“You said you’d kick me when I woke up,” Nines repeated.

Gavin scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks warm, “you heard that?” hadn’t the android, like, passed out?

“Although I was in forced sleep mode, I can still recall bits and pieces of information. It’s important for androids to have as little standby time as possible.”

Gavin frowned, “Don’t you guys have, like, an infinity battery thing? I thought you didn't need charging.” 

“We don’t,” Nines said, “but like most machines, being active -or, ‘on’- for too long can cause our systems to overheat.”

“Oh, like when you have an old computer on for too long and it starts getting really hot and making awful wheezing noises?”

Nines lifted a brow subtly, clearly unimpressed by Gavin’s comparison, “sure.” He closed his book and set it down on his lap, “sleep mode helps our systems level out. But since I am a detective/police android, I am able to be somewhat conscious for the beginning and end of sleep mode.”

Great, so Nines was awake the entire time while Gavin clutched to him like a damsel in distress. Gavin flushed and turned away, “cool.”

“Your company was relaxing,” Nines murmured, closing his eyes and resting his head back, “although my memory is fuzzy, I remember the feeling of your hand over my thirium pump.”

Gavin’s blush deepened, “yeah, I- I was just makin’ sure your heart wasn’t goin’ to suddenly stop beating or anything.”

Nines hummed, “Hmm. Well, either way, it felt nice.”

Gavin rubbed his hand together nervously, his face annoyingly warm, “can you even feel things?”

“Well, not really,” Nines said, “I have a sensory download, but I always have it off. Sensory input is distracting and mostly useless for me.”

A machine beeped and Gavin jumped, both him and Nines turning towards the sound.

“Ah, I need to go into sleep mode now,” Nines said, and he sounded almost disappointed. He turned to Gavin, all soft smiles and kind eyes, “thank you for your company.” He looked almost like Connor. 

“S-sure,” Gavin muttered, standing up hurriedly, “well, bye, see you at the station I- I guess. Get well soon.”

“Goodbye, Gavin,” Nines murmured, arranging the pillows and curling up on the bed, his eyes fluttering close. Gavin hesitated by the doorway, glancing back at the sleeping android. He looked so… Vulnerable. It made Gavin feel oddly fond of Nines, and he didn’t understand why. 

He stood there for a second, watching the android nap (if u can call it that) peacefully. He forgot to thank him. Gavin sighed. If Nines hadn’t been there with him- Gavin wringed his hands together anxiously- he could’ve ended up badly hurt, or worse.

He stood there like an idiot, staring dumbly at the android, unsure if he should say something or not. In the end, he decided not to, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how we're four chapters in and one of the characters have already had a near death experience... Listen guys I'm used to writing long stories ok ... Don't judge my rushed writing please


	5. Ugh domestic fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my updates aren't the best ksksks

 

“Good morning, you grouchy asshole,” Tina greeted him happily, setting a cup of coffee on his desk.

Gavin stared at it for a moment, “thanks, dipshit.” he didn’t hesitate gulping it down, but frowned at the taste, “it tastes like shit.”

“Sorry for not adding ten pounds of sugar,” She retorted sassily, “make your own coffee next time."

Gavin drank the rest of the coffee silently. Nines always made the  _ perfect _ coffee, always with the right amount of sugar and cream. Perks of being an android, Gavin guessed.

“So how’s your partner?” She asked, leaning against the desk.

Gavin tried not to blush and shrugged nonchalantly, “not dead.”

She smiled knowingly, “I heard you were absolutely devastated when he- what’s his name again?- got hurt.”

Gavin put the empty coffee cup down, refusing to meet Tina’s eyes, “His name is RK900, or Nines. I call him microwave because it bothers him.”

“Right,” she nodded, the smile still on her face, “I heard you wouldn’t let go of him until backup arrived.”

If Gavin had been drinking his coffee, he would’ve choked, “and where exactly are you hearing this?”

“Anderson.”

“Of course,” Gavin muttered, shooting a dirty glare across the precinct. 

“So,” She leaned in, her voice hushed and her eyes curious, “what’s he to ya?”

Gavin felt the tips of his ears burn, “don’t you have work to do, Tina? Streets to patrol, teens to arrest?”

She laughed lightly, “come on, Gavin. He’s the one that fucked up your neck, right?”

Gavin was definitely turning red now, “ _ Tina… _ ” 

“Did you guys fuck?”

“No we did not,” Gavin hissed, his face flushed.

“So…?” She asked expectantly. 

Gavin glared at her, “I’m not about to spew out a story of what happened between us that day.”

She sighed dramatically, “you never tell me anything,” she grinned, “so, what is he to you?”

Gavin huffed, “my partner for the case.” The words felt heavy on his tongue, as if he was lying.

“Your face has been pink for the last ten minutes, Reed,” she replied, holding back a laugh, “and from what I heard from Lieutenant Anderson-”

“Oh, shut it,” Gavin grumbled, no real bite in his words. 

“I think you have a crush on your beloved microwave,” she grinned, poking his side.

Gavin swatted angrily at her hand, “shut up.”

“Look! You’re getting red!” She laughed.

Gavin flushed, “oh, fuck off.”

She chuckled and walked away, not without giving Gavin an obnoxious wink that could’ve meant anything. He grumbled a string of curses at her under his breath and turned around in his chair. 

He had work to do. But he just… Didn’t want to do it. He didn’t want to interrogate Jonathan, he didn’t even want to think of the stupid asshole. He just… Gavin glanced at the empty desk in front of him, feeling stupidly lonely. He just wanted to get Nines back and get the case over with. 

Okay, maybe Tina was a little bit right. Gavin couldn’t deny that the thought of the android made his heart race and his cheeks burn, or how the memories of what happened in the evidence room left him sleepless and sweaty in bed. And how he’d held onto so tightly, his hand splayed across Nines’ bare chest, feeling the steady pump beneath his fingertips, murmuring empty threats in the silence. 

Gavin tapped his desk mindlessly, his thoughts clearly occupied with his missing partner. He had no idea when Nines would return- he hadn’t asked Connor, either. He should ask. It was almost annoying how much he missed the overpriced microwave. Barely four days ago he would’ve rather shot himself in the foot than spend time with an android. 

“Detective Reed?”

Gavin blinked out of his thoughts, turning to the familiar, modulated and stiff voice of Connor. It was weird how Nines’ voice was so much huskier, but not so much you wouldn’t confuse the two.

“Nine hundred told me to inform you that he’d be back soon to finish the case with you,” he smiled kindly (although to Gavin it looked kind of forced and awkward), “he’ll inform me if he can return today afternoon.”

“Isn’t that too soon?” Gavin frowned, “it’s barely been two days.”

“Androids recover quickly,” Connor explained cheerily. 

“Oh,” Gavin turned back around in his chair, “alright, sure, keep me updated, or whatever.”

“Of course, Detective.” And with that, Connor returned to his desk. 

Gavin resumed tapping his fingers on the desk, his train of thought easily returning to the topic of Nines. The android had stopped calling him by his formal title, hadn’t he? He’d started to call him by his first name. It was stupidly nice.

Gavin decided that if he had most of the day off anyways, he could as well enjoy it by doing absolutely nothing. 

 

* * *

 

“Detective?”

Gavin was sitting in the break room, enjoying some good takeout in company with Tina. He twisted around to raise a brow at Connor, since he had his mouth full of pad thai.

“Uh- Nine is coming in around an hour.” He explained.

Gavin nodded and mumbled his thanks, then turned back to his pad thai. Tina waggled her eyebrows at him and he threw tofu at her face.

He was almost nervous, really, but decided that acting like he didn’t care was a lot better than sitting in his desk like a lost puppy waiting for its owner. He took the time eating his food and chatting with Tina (making sure the conversation didn’t stray into android territory), keeping his mind off Nines. Mostly. He was checking the time rather often.

He was playing on his phone when he heard Nines murmur behind him, “I thought I’d managed to get rid of your bad workplace habits.” He nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling around in his chair to be greeted with a pair of icy blue-gray eyes. 

“Jesus fuck, Nines,” Gavin gasped, “you almost gave me a heart attack.”

The android tilted his head to the side, “did I? My apologies, Gavin.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Gavin decided he quite liked how his name sounded from Nines’ lips. He stood up and glanced down at the android’s attire, “I see the sweats are gone. Is the jacket still dirty?”

“I expected a warmer welcome,” Nines said, and he sounded almost  _ pouty _ .

“From me?” Gavin gave him an exasperated look and Nines cracked a smile.

“You have a point there.”

“Nine, nice to see you back!” Connor exclaimed from across the room, giving him a cheery wave. Nines nodded in return and turned back to Gavin.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Nines murmured, walking around the chair to get closer to Gavin. He had the same shirt on as last time, and it was unbuttoned on the first button, exposing some of his neck. He had black jeans on, unlike the normal washed out ones Gavin was used to seeing- the same ones Connor seemed to own- and they were a lot more fitting to Nines’ lovely long legs. His thighs looked  _ divine _ in the tight black jeans. Gavin quickly brought his attention back to Nines’ face, feeling his cheeks warm. 

“It’s nice to have you back, or whatever,” Gavin grumbled, “although I’m not too excited to interrogate our bastard.”

“I’m sure he’ll confess,” Nines hummed, his eyes wandering around the room, “we’ll have it easy enough.”

Gavin leaned back against his desk, more or less sitting on it, his hands grabbed onto the edge “yeah, I actually got a call from forensics earlier. Fingerprints match.”

“Then why are you worried?” Nines asked, stepping closer. Not yet in Gavin’s personal space, but getting there. 

“I’m not worried,” Gavin rolled his eyes, ignoring how Nines’ approach had flustered him slightly, “I’m just annoyed. Aren’t you? I don’t want to see his dumb face.”

“I guess so,” Nines said, his eyes seeming to trail over Gavin’s body, “he did stab me.”

“He did stab you,” Gavin echoed, his train of thought starting to derail. Nines was closer now, barely a feet away from him. Definitely way too close. 

“But in the end, you did manage to arrest him,” Nines praised, patting Gavin’s shoulder, “so me getting stabbed wasn’t for nothing.”   


“Don’t make it a hobby,” Gavin said, his voice ever so slightly strained. Nines’ hand hadn’t moved off his shoulder, and all of Gavin’s attention was on the android’s hand.

Nines slowly moved his hand down, his eyes a churning sea of washed-out blue as he watched Gavin analytically, “I don’t plan to. But I’d get stabbed again if it was to protect you.”

Gavin flushed, glancing away, his reply dying in his throat as Nines moved his hand further down. Gavin wished he could feel the android’s cool fingers against his bare skin- he shivered at the faint memory of those same fingers wrapping around his throat. 

“Don’t go around getting stabbed for me,” Gavin murmured weakly. He nearly yelped as Nines grabbed his chin, lifting his head up so their eyes would meet. He bit his lip, Nines’ icy eyes boring into him. 

“I’ll do my best not to,” Nines hummed, taking his hand away while the other slid down to Gavin’s hand, his fingers rubbing over the detective’s bruised knuckles.

Gavin was ready to turn into putty right then and there, just go pliant with Nines’ touches and his icy stares and his godly voice.

But they were at fucking work. Gavin hastily retrieved his hand, turning away from Nines, who understood and moved away as well, returning to his desk. Gavin glanced around, stupidly paranoid, but no one seemed to be paying attention to either of them.

“When…” Nines said slowly, “when would you like to interrogate the suspect?”

Gavin shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets, “whenever you want.” 

Nines raised a brow and Gavin flushed, “is that so.”

“Yeah, just-“ Gavin huffed, “do whatever. I don’t care.”

“Hmm,” Nines lips twitched into a small smirk, “how obedient, Gavin. Good boy.”

The detective froze, his mouth suddenly very dry and his cheeks very hot. He turned away from Nines, a mix of indignation and gratification making him squirm.

“Don’t-“ Gavin tried his best to give Nines a killer glare, “Don’t say that.”

“I thought you liked compliments,” Nines said, barely in question.

Gavin scowled, but his blush didn’t make him look very intimidating, “can we just get this over with?”

“Of course,” Nines grinned, (Gavin was once again reminded of his sharp canines) “Let’s go.” He walked around the desk and Gavin followed, jumping slightly as he felt Nines’ hand on his lower back. 

He didn’t do or say anything about it, though.

Nines’ hand fell away as they entered the interrogation room, both of them staring at Jonathan through the one-sided glass.

“May I?” Nines asked, nodding towards the killer.

“Hm?” Gavin raised a brow, unsure of what Nines meant, “oh, you wanna interrogate him? Go ahead.” He shrugged and made a broad hand movement towards Jonathan. He sat down and Nines left the room, re-entering on the other side. Jonathan almost jumped out of his seat, looking positively terrified at the android’s presence.

Gavin leaned against the wall, watching the interrogation unfold.

“Why did you kill her?” Nines asked, walking slowly around the table. Jonathan tugged at the handcuffs nervously. “Answer me.”

He stayed silent, eyes boring into the table before him, still messing with his hands anxiously while Nines glowered at him. 

“Tell me,” Nines gave a sharp-toothed smile and Jonathan visibly stiffened, “why did you do it?” he said each word slowly, stopping to a halt right next to Jonathan and looming over him.

“I-I didn’t…” He argued weakly.

“Speak clearly,” Nines spat, making Jonathan jump.

Gavin had forgotten how intimidating the android could be. Watching him now, even from afar, he could feel goosebumps on his arms. He watched as the man crumbled under the pressure, stumbling and stuttering over his words as he told Nines everything. Apparently, he’d fallen in love with a BL600 android, but she’d gone off with someone else. Jonathan, being the stupid unstable man he was, reacted harshly. He explained that having Kasie with a thirium pump (the exact same type as the BL600’s) was as close as he could get to actually… Being with BL600. 

Overall, Gavin thought it was pretty fucked. Put the heart of the girl you love into your exes chest? How does that help in any way?

Nines finished the interrogation, having gotten all the information needed from Jonathan. He’d confessed, after all.

Gavin met Nines outside the door, giving him a pat on the chest, “good job, terminator.”

Nines raised a brow, “I think that’s the first time you’ve ever complimented me.”

“Don’t get used to it, microwave” Gavin huffed, glancing away as he felt his face flush.

“Well, we’re almost done with the case,” Nines murmured, leaning against the wall. It made him look so casual and human-like, especially with his new clothes. “I liked working with you, Detective.”

Gavin shrugged, “I liked working with you too, I guess.” He sighed, “I’m not going to enjoy the paperwork after this, though.”

“It’s important to-”

“Zip it, microwave,” Gavin groaned, raising a hand.

The android gave him an irked look, “you better do your work tomorrow.”

Gavin just groaned again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!


	6. *eye emoji*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin stop being awkward and gay challenge 2k18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update quickly so this chappy's kinda short guys

“Good morning, Gavin,” Nines said sweetly, handing him his coffee.

“Thanks, Nines,” Gavin replied automatically, taking the cup gratefully and taking a long sip, “god, you always know how to make it perfectly.”

Nines smiled, his cheeks blooming with blue, “ah, thank you.”

Gavin stared at him for a good ten seconds, completely in awe at the hue coloring Nines’ cheeks. He’d never seen him like this. “Why are your cheeks turning blue?"

Nines flushed an even deeper azure, his LED blinking yellow, “I- It’s just my thirium pump regulator-” he wrung his hands together (did he pick that habit up from Gavin?), “it’s, uh, malfunctioning a bit.”

Gavin jumped a little at that, “What? What do you mean? Are you okay?”

Nines made a face, clearly embarrassed, “I’m fine, Gavin, my heart’s just beating a little too much blood to my face.”

Gavin blinked, “you’re… Blushing?  _ Oh _ , you’re  _ blushing _ .” He grinned evilly, “Awww.”

Nines shot him a glare, “oh, shut up, Detective, you live in a constant state of crimson cheeks.”

Gavin recoiled, “hey!”

“Let’s focus on our work now, shall we?” Nines pointed out, derailing the conversation to the boring topic.

“Ugh, we have all day to work on that, relax,” Gavin grumbled, waving him off, “at least let me drink my coffee first, microwave.”

Nines gave him a look, leaning against Gavin’s desk, “will you ever drop the nickname?”

Gavin smiled as he lifted the cup to his lips, “definitely not.”

They stayed like that for a while, Gavin drinking his coffee and enjoying the android’s company. It was weird- he’d never expected to ever be able to stand the plastic pricks. But here he was, making heart-eyes at his android detective.

“Is something wrong, detective?” Nines asked, tilting his head to the side. Oh, he’d had been staring.

“Hm? Nothin’,” Gavin shrugged.

“You seem tired,” Nines said, leaning forward. Gavin subconsciously mirrored his movements, getting closer to the android. 

“Hm, you know me,” Gavin took another sip of his coffee, “my sleep schedule is trashed.”

Nines gave him a scolding look, “you need to take care of yourself, detective. You must be healthy and alert to do this job.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, putting his cup down, “yeah, yeah.” He watched as Nines stared at him intently, his eyes scanning over his body as they so often did. “If you have anything negative to say about my body and health, zip it.”

Nines smirked, “of course, Gavin.”

“Is the jacket still bloody?” Nines was wearing the same attire as yesterday.

He shrugged, “no, it’s as good as new.”

“Then why aren’t you wearing it?” Gavin asked, genuinely curious. He hoped Nines wasn’t picking up on Connor’s habits of wearing ugly oversized hoodies. 

“It doesn’t quite suit me,” he said thoughtfully, “I believe I look better in these clothes.”

Gavin silently agreed. He didn’t know where Nines got the tight black jeans, or why he started wearing his black dress-shirt casually, with the first two buttons undone. But he did know it made him look downright  _ godly _ .

“I will take your silence as an agreement,” Nines said, raising a brow.

Gavin took a second to register, “wh- oh, yeah, yeah, I think- yeah I mean, you look, uh, pretty good. With your. Clothes.”

Nines smirked, “thank you. Although I do like my cyberlife jacket, I think I look better without it.”

“I like how you wear your shirt,” Gavin said quickly, “the tall collar was ugly as fuck.”

Nines hummed in agreement, “it was bothersome.” He paused, “I guess I’m finally developing some sense of comfort and fashion.”

Gavin eyed him, “congrats, pinocchio.”

Nines ignored him, seemingly lost in thought. Gavin finished his coffee, waiting for the android to speak again or return to his desk. He didn't. Gavin peered at the android, who was staring off into the distance, his LED spinning gold.

“You alright there, tin can?” Gavin asked, poking its side. Nines’ LED returned to blue and he turned to him questioningly. “You spaced off.”

“I was merely writing out my report,” Nines reported, motioning towards his terminal. Sure enough, there was half a paragraph on the page.

“You can  _ do _ that?” Gavin frowned, “that’s cheating.”

Nines grinned and Gavin wondered how his teeth would feel against his neck, “the advantages of being an android, I guess.”

Gavin wringed his hands together, fighting back a rising blush. 

“You cut yourself shaving,” Nines murmured, reaching out and gently brushing his thumb over Gavin’s jaw.

“Barely a nick,” Gavin mumbled back, aching to lean into Nines’ touch. His hand was cool and soft against his rough skin and stubble. “I’m fine.”

Nines seemed satisfied enough with the answer, but hesitated before taking his hand back. Gavin closed his eyes briefly in disappointment as Nines’ hand dropped from his cheek. He hadn’t realized just how much he craved for the android’s touch, the memories from the evidence room taunting him at every breath.

 

So Gavin might be slightly infatuated with Nines.

 

The android leaned back casually, resting his hands against the desk and zoning off again. Gavin glanced at the terminal on Nines’ desk, and as expected, it looked like the report was writing itself. He glanced back at the android, wringing his hands together. How could he get Nines to… He flushed, the thought making his cheeks tint rose. 

He didn’t even know  _ why  _ Nines had jacked him off in the first place. It just kind of happened. Gavin idly wondered if he should act like a little shit until Nines wrapped his hand around his throat.

If anything, that was a solid plan B, at least.

Gavin sighed silently, swiveling his chair around. He had to focus, and he had to stop pining after Nines like a foolish teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be kinda long (and hella spicyyyy) and originally this one was conjoined w the next one but I decided to give y'all this before I disappeared for ten years


	7. Careless whisper is playing in the background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get spicy. 
> 
> Or should I say minty
> 
> ...watermelony

“Gavin?”

The detective raised his head from his desk, “Hm?”

Nines gave him an amused look, “are you done moping about work?”

“No,” Gavin replied, dropping his head back on the desk. “Leave me alone, Nines.”

“You haven’t even heard what I’m about to say.”

“You’re going to say that I need to stop complaining and start working.” Gavin grumbled.

“Actually, no.”

Gavin glanced up at the android, surprised to see the unfamiliar blue tint on his cheeks, “... Then what is it?”

“I thought we should celebrate for finishing our first case together.” He explained.

Gavin stared at him for a moment, processing, “... What?” He blinked, “Oh- Oh, yeah, sure, uh,” he sat upright, “what, uh… What’s the plan?”

“We could go to a bar…” Nines offered, “or to my house. I don’t have much food to offer, though.”

Gavin licked his lips, his mouth feeling awfully dry, “that sounds good… I can go to your house, sure.”

“So tonight is good?”

He nodded, “yeah, um, great.”

“I’ll be leaving, then,” Nines said, “come by at eight. I’ll text you my address.”

Gavin nodded again, and he probably looked kind of stupid, staring at Nines with wide eyes and a dumbstruck expression.

He was going to Nines’ house.

They were going to celebrate.

Both of them. Alone. In Nines’ house.

Gavin was jittery with nerves and excitement, and he finished up quickly so he could go home as soon as possible to get ready. Could this be considered a date? Did he have to dress fancy? No, right?

Gavin panicked on the way home and bought a bottle of wine, only to later realize that androids didn’t drink.

Once he was home, he spent a couple of hours laying on his couch, his mind whirling into oblivion. Was Nines going to make a move? What if he wasn’t? But he was interested in Gavin, wasn’t he?

He didn’t think he had the guts to make a move. He couldn’t read the android, and he couldn’t tell what his intents where. It wasn’t a date, or netflix and chill, but it was more than a measly celebration. Gavin couldn’t fucking wrap his head around it.

He spent the last couple of hours rummaging fervently through his closet, picking out a good look that wouldn’t look too fancy but wouldn’t look too casual either. He settled for jeans and a beige dress shirt that hugged his torso just right. He threw on a hoodie over that and then proceeded to spend ten years in the bathroom fighting with his hair. He gave up with that eventually.

Gavin ended up taking the wine just in case. It was etiquette, and even if Nines didn’t drink, it was the thought that counted. It was a celebration, anyway, and those kinds of things usually include wine, android or not. He also took some lube. Just. Just because.

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin was staring at the apartment door, his train of thought threatening to spiral, and he almost turned right back around. But he didn't. He knocked on the door (number 199, which was funny) and waited.

Nines opened the door and gave him a smirk, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Gavin replied, trying to sound equally nonchalant, “I got wine.” He lifted the bottle.

Nines raised a brow, leaning against the doorframe, “I’m an android. I can’t get drunk.”

“Are you saying I want you drunk?” Gavin huffed, “I didn't realise until after I'd bought it.”

“I can still drink,” Nines said, taking the bottle, his fingers brushing against Gavin’s hand, “I’ll just dilute it with thirium.” He smiled, “thank you. Come in, please.”

Gavin brushed past him, eyeing the flat. It was pretty much as he’d expected it, really. The walls were bare of any sort of decoration, and the place was spotless. It was small, but expensive-looking due to how clean cut it was. He walked over to the small living room, in front of the kitchen and besides the glass doors that led to a tiny balcony. The balcony was empty except for cute table with a small succulent on a lovely marble pot in the shape of a cat.

“I didn’t take you for a plant person,” he said.

“Connor gave it to me,” Nines explained, pouring the wine onto a wine glass, “I’m not a WR600, though, so I was kind of worried I’d end up killing it.”

“Looks good and healthy to me,” Gavin shrugged.

Nines handed him the glass and Gavin took it gratefully, sitting down on the chair next to the balcony, “I downloaded some gardening modules.” Nines poured some wine for himself, filling barely half of the cup with it and the rest was blue blood.

“Isn’t it weird to drink blood?” Gavin asked, eyeing Nines’ now-purple liquid.

“Maybe,” Nines shrugged, “But since androids don’t naturally produce it, we had to be able to ingest it easily.” He sat down across from Gavin, crossing his legs and watching the detective intently.

“Right,” Gavin was feeling kind of awkward, so he decided to focus on his wine instead. It definitely tasted a lot better than beer.

“Tell me about yourself,” Nines said, his voice deep and saccharine.

Gavin blinked in surprise, taken aback by the sudden intrigue from Nines, “uh?”

Nines grinned, “I barely know you, detective.”

“You know I have two cats,” Gavin offered.

“Ah, yes. I’d love to meet them sometime.”

Gavin nodded and drank more wine. The whole thing wasn't awkward, not really, but there were unspoken words floating in the air, making the whole situation tense, like a coil about to spring.

“Tell me about your scar.”

Gavin chuckled dryly, “it’s very stupid.” He drained the remaining wine, “I got it in my early detective days. One of my first cases. Needless to say, I messed up big time. Got slashed in the face real bad.” He touched his scar, “not my finest moment.”

“Why did you want to become a police officer?” Nines asked, pouring Gavin more wine.

“Well,” Gavin shrugged, “I’ll be honest. It wasn’t for some selfless reason.” He took a sip, and damn, the wine was really good, “you have some degree of power and control that normal people don’t. But the best thing of being a detective is solving crimes. The satisfaction that comes with it is unprecedented.”

Nines tilted his head to the side, taking a sip from his own drink, “That makes sense. You seem the type to like challenges.” He swirled the wine in his glass and smirked, “although you seem to complain a lot when you actually finish a case.”

Gavin huffed at the android, “the paperwork takes all the fun out of it,” he raised his wine glass dramatically, “but, cheers! To our wonderful detective work.”

“Cheers,” Nines grinned, clinking his glass against Gavin’s.

He downed the wine a little too shamelessly. And blamed it on Nines’ sharp (and oddly sweet) smiles. They made Gavin nervous. As soon as his glass emptied, though, Nines filled it again. Gavin shifted in his seat as the android leaned in, skilfully pouring the rich wine onto his cup like you’d see in those fancy commercials. He licked his lips, questions threatening to spill. Why did you really invite me over? Is this just a celebration on our case? Do you want something from me? Etc, etc, etc.

The situation in itself wasn’t horrible. I mean, drinking wine, chatting casually, it was all good. But Gavin wanted more- expected _more_. He couldn’t help but stare at Nines, because, well, he was wearing his black jeans and his black button-down, and Gavin’s eyes were drawn to the pale skin of his neck and collarbones. He wondered if androids could get hickeys. Give Nines a taste of his own medicine.

Gavin watched Nines drink his purple wine, how he held his glass so gracefully with his slender fingers. Gavin flushed as his thoughts spiraled down into the memories of having those same hands on him, wrapped around his neck, running down his chest-

He chugged his wine to distract himself.

“You’re drinking a lot,” Nines said, pouring Gavin some more once the cup emptied.

“I haven’t had wine in a while,” Gavin muttered as an excuse. He was starting to feel a little tipsy. Which glass was he on? Four? Five? … Six? Things were getting a little fuzzy now.

“Do try not to intoxicate yourself so soon, Gavin,” Nines said, in his stupidly sexy deep voice, and Gavin made a face of pent-up (sexual) frustration. “You alright?”

“Yeah-” Gavin flushed red, “yeah, it’s nothing.” Fuck his life. No, fuck Nines. Dumb fucking android, was he leading Gavin on? Was all he wanted just to chit chat while drinking wine? Gavin took a couple of angry gulps, doing his best not to frown visibly. He was getting impatient.

Nines gave a thoughtful hum and set his glass aside- now empty, finally- walking over to Gavin. “Do you have low tolerance?”

“Hell I don’t,” Gavin snapped, “I’m perfectly sober, mind you.” Perfectly, not quite, but definitely nowhere near drunk. He glanced up at Nines, realizing he’d gotten closer. It was as if his collarbone was mocking Gavin. _Oh, you think you’ll ever get a taste of this? Think again, douchebag._

Okay so that was a weird and trashy analogy, but whatever. Gavin bit his lip and stared up at Nines, “.. Hey…”

“Yes?”

Gavin clenched his jaw, “what is this, really?”

“... You’re drinking wine, detective.”

Gavin glared at him, “no, dumbass,” he hesitated, “what is… What’s up with this? Did you,” he set his glass down only to wring his hands together, “did you invite me over just to chat?”

He glanced up at Nines, who’d leaned back, a barely visible shade of blue tinting his cheeks.

“I…” Nines hesitated, “I didn’t invite you over just to chat.”

Gavin picked his wine back up and downed the glass, because oh boy.

“I find myself… Yearning for you,” Nines said slowly, his eyes finding Gavin’s, and _fuck_ . “I want to touch you like I did in the evidence room,” he was closer now, looming over Gavin, his hands on either side of him, “To have you come apart again. To _feel_ you.” He brought one hand to Gavin’s cheek, dragging it down to his neck, then his collarbone. “So alive and warm, unlike me.”

Gavin bit his lip, his hands finding their way to Nines’ collar, grabbing onto his shirt desperately, “Please do. Please touch me.” He shut his eyes for a second, “Fucking hell, Nines.” When he opened his eyes again, the look in the android’s eyes was downright predatory.

Nines wrapped his hand around Gavin’s throat, his face so close their lips were almost touching. Gavin’s eyelashes fluttered as Nines tightened his grasp, making his head swim. Gavin wrapped his arms around Nines, clutching onto him weakly as the android messed with his head, releasing Gavin’s neck only seconds before he felt himself tumble near the edge of unconsciousness.

“You’re so cute, Gavin,” Nines growled, moving his other hand to the back of Gavin’s head, grabbing and tugging harshly on his hair.

“Fuck off,” Gavin said, his voice breathy and weak. But he didn’t care, not when he had Nines’ hand wrapped around his throat. He licked his lips, “carry me to bed.”

Nines obeyed the order instantly, scooping him up like he was nothing and basically launching him to the bed- which was surprisingly squishy. The android crawled over to Gavin, kicking off his shoes and socks, then easing Gavin out of his.

“I like your shirt,” Nines murmured, dragging his hand over the fabric.

Gavin blushed at the touch and grabbed onto Nines’ collar again, this time to tug him forward so their lips would crash into each other’s. He kissed the android desperately, keeping him close as he tasted the synthetic skin and minty saliva, exploring every inch of Nines’ mouth.

“Why the hell-” Gavin panted, cut off by Nines’ nibbling and sucking on his lower lip, “do you taste like mint and wine.”

The android smiled against his lips, tilting his head to push his tongue deeper into Gavin’s mouth, then breaking the kiss, “just because.”

Gavin chased after Nines’ mouth, quickly catching his lips in another heated kiss. It was unfair, honestly, how good a kisser nines was. Not only did he taste like delicious fucking _mint_ , he also knew how to kiss like a freakin’ god. Unfair.

Gavin broke the kiss with a gasp, “strawberry?”

Nines snickered, “I have a variety of flavours.” He stuck his tongue out teasingly.

“ _Why_?” Gavin exclaimed, completely at loss but not at all annoyed. Flavoured saliva?

Nines shrugged and kissed him again, and this time he tasted like watermelon. Gavin definitely liked watermelon the best- it was the sweetest. He licked into Nines’ mouth hungrily and ran his hands through the android’s perfect hair, roughing it up as he pleased.

Nines’ broke the kiss and Gavin let out a soft whine, trying to chase after his lips. Nines shoved him back down on the bed single-handedly, his eyes cold.

“Hands to yourself, detective,” he purred, unfastening the first few buttons of Gavin’s shirt.

Gavin gave him a glare, “no.”

“Oh?”

Gavin squirmed as Nines’ dragged his hand back up, wrapping it around Gavin’s throat.

“What did you say?” Nines asked, applying the softest amount of pressure.

Gavin wanted nothing more than to go pliant in Nines’ hold, but he was feeling reckless. “I said no, tincan.”

Nines tightened his grip instantly, his hold steely and tight and Gavin’s vision swam, his brain attempting to reboot due to the pressure on his carotid arteries. Nines’ released his hold seconds before Gavin could pass out, and the rush of blood returning to his brain made him incredibly dizzy.

“Don’t disobey me, Gavin,” Nines threatened, moving his hand up to run his thumb across Gavin’s lips.

“You’re not the boss of me,” Gavin mumbled weakly, although he didn’t mean it much.

“Oh?” Nines smirked, amused. He brought his hand back to Gavin’s neck and slipped the other one below his shirt, playing with the waistband of his jeans. He squeezed tightly and Gavin gasped out in surprise, the dizzying, weak feeling hitting him like a truck.

“Ah- fuck,” Gavin breathed out, his grip on Nines’ shirt loosening as the blood left his brain momentarily. “Nines-”

“Hm?” The android tilted his head in mock innocence, his fingers ghosting over Gavin’s throat as he softened his grip.

Fuck, Nines was so hot. Gavin blinked at him through heavy lids, heat pooling in his stomach at the cold stare the android held him with. Gavin bit his lip as Nines popped another button on Gavin’s shirt, kissing the exposed skin as he made his way down.

He undid the last button and glanced up at Gavin with hooded eyes, the ghost of a smirk on his lips. Nines licked a slow stripe up his abdomen, stopping right underneath the sternum to bite and suck harshly at the skin, making Gavin flinch in surprise.

“Your skin marks so easily,” Nines murmured, smiling up at Gavin before giving him a slow, languid kiss.

“Nines,” Gavin whined against his lips, his hard-on growing uncomfortable, “come on.”

The android lifted a brow, “I don’t get what you mean, Gavin.”

He groaned, “you know _exactly_ what I mean, asshole,” he moved his hips up to grind them against the android as if to make a point. And oh, did it feel good. Gavin’s mouth dropped open as his breathing got heavier, and he grinded against Nines ones more. “Fuck.”

Nines clicked his tongue repeatedly, “hands to yourself, Gavin,” he chastised him, roughly shoving him back down against the mattress.

“Nines-!” Gavin groaned, his cheeks flushing pink as he stared up angrily at his android.

He, in return, smirked cockily.

Gavin squirmed under his grip, uncomfortably hard and needy, “touch me.” Nines raised a brow. “ _Please_.”

The android’s smirk widened, showing a glimpse of his stunning white canines. He eyed Gavin for a few seconds, probably analyzing his entire damn being, then let out a thoughtful hum.

“I’ll touch you if you’re good,” he purred, voice deep and dangerously sweet, “hm?”

Gavin licked his lips, both nervous and aroused, and nodded quickly.

Nines leaned back and coaxed Gavin up, leading his hands to his own body. Gavin gulped, suddenly nervous as his fingers touched the android’s velvety soft skin. He made haste, rushing to unbutton Nines’ shirt and drag his hands down the perfectly toned torso, and he felt so good against Gavin’s rough hand, so perfect and cool and soft, unlike any human he’d ever been with before. Gavin pressed a quick kiss to Nines’ collarbone, the familiar taste of salt nowhere to be found.

“Is your sensory input turned on?” Gavin glanced up at him.

“Of course,” Nines grinned, “why, would you like me to put the settings up higher?”

Gavin’s breath hitched at the thought of having an overly-sensitive Nines below his fingertips, “... Yes.” his voice was barely above a whisper.

Nines’ LED blinked yellow for a second, then quickly returned to its blue, “done.”

Gavin had no idea what to do. Could Nines feel everywhere, or where there specific parts in his body that were more sensitive? That felt better?

He’d have to figure it out.

Gavin ran his hands down Nines’ torso once again and kissed lightly underneath his jaw. He hooked his fingers on the loops of Nines’ jeans and sucked on his neck, making the android let out a soft, pleasured gasp. Gavin grinned against his neck, buzzing with pride, and sucked another harsh mark right underneath the last one. The hickeys were completely unlike human hickeys- the skin receded and showed the white plastic underneath, tinted blue.

“I didn’t know androids could get hickeys,” Gavin murmured, and Nines seemed to shiver.

“They don’t last long, though.”

“That’s a shame,” Gavin mumbled, licking a slow stripe down between Nines’ collarbone, “you look so pretty marked up like this.”

Nines flushed at that, blue rushing to his cheeks.

Gavin stared at him for a second, momentarily taken aback by the site of the flustered android. God, he looked fucking beautiful. Gavin just wanted to take his breath away, to watch him flush an even deeper shade of turquoise just for him.

He continued to kiss a quick trail down Nines’ abdomen, stopping momentarily to stare at the subtle circular outline right below his sternum.

“Thirium pump regulator,” Nines explained.

Gavin nodded absently and continued downward, his hands already working on unbuttoning the android’s pants. He wasn’t surprised to see black cyberlife underwear underneath. They looked like calvin klein, except that they were labeled in blue cyberlife sans, with triangles, too. Very cyberlife-y.

Gavin glanced up at Nines, who was staring at him intently, his LED solid gold and his face flushed blue.

“What are you waiting for?” The android growled, his hand reaching for Gavin’s hair, grabbing tightly and shoving him down.

Gavin blushed at being shoved into Nines’ crotch, but didn’t say any witty retort. He grabbed at Nines’ dick through the fabric, and sure enough, only half-hard it was still a remarkable size. Gavin licked his lips and tugged the underwear down, greeted with the sight of Nines’ dick.

“It’s not as realistic as I expected,” Gavin murmured, itching to taste. Nines’ dick was perfect porn star dick, circumcised and big and surprisingly smooth. Gavin licked a slow stripe from base to tip, and Nines let out a low, lustful groan.

“Anyone ever sucked your dick before, Nines?” Gavin asked cheekily. The android gave him a glare.

“No.” It wasn’t quite as threatening as it was sheepish, though, “you’re the first.”

Gavin flushed a little at that, “really?”

Nines nodded sharply.

Gavin licked his lips again. Well. He wrapped his hand around Nines’ dick and licked below the the tip, then swirled his tongue up in rhythm with his hand. The soft, pleasured noises coming from Nines were enough to make Gavin squirm. He took more of Nines’ dick in his mouth, sucking and licking shamelessly to drag out more lovely sounds from his lips.

Gavin couldn’t manage to tease, whenever he slowed the movements of his tongue he’d get a rough tug of his hair and a glare from Nines. He smirked lazily and opened his mouth wider, letting the android fuck into his mouth obscenely. He liked being used, and absolutely loved the feeling of Nines’ fingers tangled in his short hair.

He glanced up at Nines, who was blushing a strong azure blue. He looked absolutely divine, with his lips parted as he gasped for air, little sounds of pleasure slipping out occasionally. Gavin decided his next step would be to run his hands through Nines’ stupidly perfect dark hair.

“Fuck,” Nines groaned, throwing his head back, thrusting a little too deeply and quickly, making Gavin gag, “ahh, shit, sorry.” He licked his lips, giving Gavin a not-that-apologetic look. “You’re just-”

Gavin blinked up at him slowly, dragging his hands up Nines’ thighs and pressing himself closer, swallowing almost his entire length before moving back, his mouth releasing Nines’ cock with a soft _‘pop’_.

“Don’t stop,” Nines growled, pulling on Gavin’s hair roughly.

“My bad,” Gavin murmured, brushing his thumb over his wet lips. Nines glowered at him and Gavin gave him a lethargic smirk, pressing his tongue flat against the head of Nines’ cock, allowing the android to fuck into his mouth once again. His movements were a lot messier, then, desperate and rough and so fucking _good_. Gavin moaned softly around Nines’ dick, rubbing his own hips against the mattress almost subconsciously.

Nines climaxed with a string of curses stumbling into low moans, thirium tinting his face and even shoulders a beautiful blue. Gavin closed his eyes, expecting the familiar nasty taste of cum, but nothing… came.

Nines slipped out of his mouth and Gavin blinked up at him owlishly in confusion.

The android chuckled, “I might have a dick, but I’m not built to ejaculate synthetic semen.”

Gavin frowned.

“I don’t have cum, Gavin,” Nines deadpanned.

“Huh,” Gavin licked his lips, as if expecting the salty taste, “huh.”

“Is it unpleasant?”

“Quite the opposite,” Gavin mumbled, blushing, “It doesn’t exactly taste nice.” He made a face, “But please don’t get yourself watermelon flavored semen. Please.”

The android chuckled and brought Gavin in for a kiss. Gavin ran his tongue over Nines’ large canines, tilting his head as they kissed messily, trying to taste all of the android's mouth.

Well, maybe watermelon cum wouldn’t be so bad.

Gavin yelped as he felt Nines rub his hand over his crotch, his dick awfully sensitive.

“You’ve been a good boy, Gavin,” Nines purred against his ear, releasing his grip on Gavin’s hair to slide his hand around his neck and down his chest, teasing. “Tell me what you want.”

Gavin blushed and squirmed beneath the android, “You know what I want.”

“But I want you to tell me,” Nines smirked, canines and all, “come on, Gavin, what is it you crave?”

Gavin gulped, his eyes fluttering close to relay the fantasies that haunted his mind, “I… I want you to-to fuck me,” he licked his lips, feeling Nines’ mouth ghost over his throat, “I want you to bite me and mark me and touch me all over,” he bit back a moan as Nines sucked gently on his skin, “I want you to fuck me hard, I want you to make me scream your name, I want to be unable to fucking walk tomorrow.”

Nines grazed his teeth against his collarbone and Gavin let out a pathetic whimper, “Nines-”

He bit down, not enough to draw blood, but enough to dig his canines into the skin and to make Gavin groan in a mix of pain and pleasure.

“As you wish.”

Nines shoved him down on the bed, crawling over him with his teeth bared in a way that should’ve been scary, but just made Gavin flush a deeper shade of red. Nines wasted no time getting Gavin rid of his pants and underwear, exposing his throbbing erection. The android smiled and buried his nose in the crook of Gavin’s neck, biting him while he dragged his hand up Gavin’s thigh.

“Where’s the lube?” Nines growled, biting into Gavin’s shoulder once more and making him whine.

“M-my hoodie's pocket,” Gavin said weakly, his breathing heavy and erratic. How the hell had Nines known he'd brought lube? Gavin flushed -was he really that easy to decipher?

The android moved down to rustle through the pile of clothes and eventually grabbed the small bottle, then sucking a harsh hickey on Gavin’s inner thigh.

“Nines,” Gavin whined, shifting his hips needily, “c-come on. I-I’m clean.”

The android ignored him and continued sucking and biting on Gavin’s thighs, taking his time to create a masterpiece of blooming bruises and bitemarks.

“Niiiines,” Gavin groaned out pathetically, giving him a half-hearted glare.

The android smirked but complied, opening the bottle one-handed and pouring some on his fingers. He pressed a digit against his entrance and Gavin gasped at the cold lube. Nines pressed a finger in slowly, making Gavin squirm and gasp.

“You don’t have to be so gentle,” Gavin smirked weakly, “I can take it.”

Nines sucked a small bruise on Gavin’s chest and shoved his finger in, then two, dragging out a moan from the detective, “I know you can,” Nines hummed, “I just wouldn’t want to break you. We have work tomorrow.”

Gavin moaned as Nines twisted his fingers inside, pressing them against his prostate and- “oh, fuck!” Gavin arched up from the bed, pleasure hitting him as Nines’ fingers vibrated steadily inside of him. He moaned, grabbing onto the sheets desperately as the android fucked him masterfully with his fingers.

“Slow down,” Gavin moaned, “N-Nines, please- ah-!” He squirmed and whined as the vibrating intensified, becoming stronger and more rhythmic.

“You’re so vocal, hm?” Nines purred darkly, shoving another finger in, “such dirty sounds you’re making…”

Gavin flushed red and bit his lip, “shut it, tincan.” Nines raised a brow and slipped his fingers out, the vibrations stopping and leaving Gavin with a sudden emptiness. “H-hey!”

“Yes?” Nines asked innocently.

“Who told you to stop?” Gavin asked, trying to sound annoyed but ending up more like a whiny idiot.

“Well, I’d continue, but you misbehaved.” The android stared at him coldly and Gavin blushed.

“I-” He gulped, “I’m sorry, Nines, I-” he squirmed, “D-don’t leave me like this.”

Nines leaned over him, putting his hands at either sides of Gavin’s head, “Beg.”

“P-please,” Gavin whimpered, “please, I’m sorry, but- oh, fuck, please Nine, please, please, _please_ fuck me!” He hesitated, “W-with your dick. I want you inside me…” His face was unbearably hot now.

“You’re adorable,” Nines smirked, kissing him roughly, “you should beg more often, Gavin.”

Nines pressed the tip of his cock against Gavin’s ass and he whimpered needily, wanting nothing more than for Nines to fuck the life out of him. The android slid in slowly, stretching Gavin out with a subtle burn.

“Fuck,” Gavin moaned, feeling Nines’ entire length fill him, “Ahh, fuck,” he let out a shaky breath, adjusting to the sensation of the android’s dick inside of him. Nines’ cock was pretty big. Gavin hadn’t fucked anyone so hung in a while.

The android shifted his hips experimentally and Gavin’s breath hitched, a choked-out moan escaping his lips. Nines was flushed blue, and Gavin was reminded that he was a virgin.

“My ass feel good, Nines?” Gavin teased weakly. 

“Quite,” Nines replied, his voice huskier and deeper than usual. He rolled his hips again and Gavin yelped.

“God, you’re huge,” Gavin whimpered, “you feel so big inside me…” He shifted a little and bit his lip, the subtle sting being replaced with pleasure and a buzz of lust.

Nines nuzzled his smooth cheek against Gavin’s scruffy jaw, scraping his teeth against the side of Gavin’s neck, nibbling at his collarbone. Gavin mumbled in protest, moving his hips needily.

“Nines,” he whined, “p-please move-”

“I am moving,” Nines replied, licking and kissing wherever bruises didn’t cover the skin.

Gavin huffed, “you know what I mean! Nines, _please_.” He wrapped his legs around Nines’ torso, grinding down against him, “fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!”

“Such a dirty, whorish mouth,” Nines growled, licking a slow stripe up Gavin’s neck and finishing it off by catching his lips in a heated, messy kiss. And suddenly, without a warning, he thrust into Gavin, his hips keeping up a steady, merciless rhythm as he fucked into the detective.

“Ah-!” Gavin moaned, arching his back off the bed and clenching around Nines with his legs, his body burning with pleasure, “ah, ah- wai-”

Nines tugged him up suddenly, Gavin collapsing onto his shoulder like a ragdoll as the android thrusted up into him, reaching deeper, rubbing against his prostate each time and making him whine and moan.

“Sso good,” Gavin moaned, wrapping his arms around Nines and digging his nails into the android’s back.

“Tell me,” Nines panted, his face a deep turquoise, “tell me if I get too rough, okay?”

Gavin bobbed his head in an attempt at a nod and mumbled a useless reply, then promptly let his head fall back against the crook of Nines’ neck. He felt so good. _So good_. He hadn’t gotten fucked so nicely in a long ass time.

Nines slid out almost completely, then pushed back in, hard. Gavin cried out, digging his nails into the synthetic skin, pleasure cursing through him. His dick begged for attention and he brought his right hand down, only to get a slap to the wrist.

“No touching,” Nines growled, “I’m making you come hands-free.”

Gavin blinked at him in surprise, “what?”

The android raised a brow, “don’t think I can do it?”

“Don’t think it’s possible,” Gavin mumbled.

Nines grinned and rolled his hips up, slowly, pressing against Gavin’s prostate masterfully, “I’ll take that as a challenge.”

Gavin was thrown down, back onto the mattress, as Nines pounded into him twice as quick and twice as hard. He gasped and moaned loudly, his legs trembling as the android fucked him roughly.

Nines grabbed Gavin’s thighs, spreading them apart to fuck into him better. Gavin whimpered at the force and the android pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, then dragged his mouth down to his chest and rolled his tongue against Gavin’s nipple.

“Ah- Ah!” Gavin yelped as he felt a stinging buzz on his inner thighs, making his muscles spasm against his will. He blinked up at Nines in surprise, his dick and thighs twitching as he received another jolt. He glanced down to see Nines’ hands with the skin pulled back up to his wrists, showing the pearl white of his plastic build.

“Just a little something to help the stimulation,” the android purred against his chest, staring up at him through his eyelashes sinfully.

“Y-you’re electrocuting me?” Gavin stuttered, nervous. It hadn’t hurt, or anything, not really, but it caught him by surprise.

Nines nodded, “Shock therapy. Although I’m not exactly using it for therapy right now…” He squeezed his hands around Gavin’s thighs and his muscles spasmed at the shock that ran through his body, leaving his thighs tingling.

Gavin opened his mouth to say something but Nines shocked him again and continued fucking into him with earnest, quite literally taking his breath away. Gavin moaned at the stimulation, his body singing at each touch, lick, and jolt that Nines gave him.

“Nineeess,” Gavin whimpered, each shock sending tingles to his dick, “ _ah_ -”

The android picked up his pace and Gavin arched up, holding tightly onto Nines, downright trembling at the pleasure. He could feel each quick thrust getting him closer to the edge, building up the hot churn of pleasure in him, his orgasm near, oh so near.

Gavin chased the sensation, moving his hips against Nines to meet his thrusts, each perfectly rubbing roughly against his prostate. “I-I’m so close, ah, Nines-” A sudden, harsh shock, and Gavin cried, yelling out his android’s name as he came.

His orgasm ended and Gavin slumped down on the bed, dizzy from pleasure. He barely registered Nines slipping out of him, pumping himself a couple of times, and moaning out a soft string of curses.

Gavin blinked away the haze and pushed himself up somewhat, blinking slowly at Nines, who stared back at him fondly.

“Tired?”

Gavin nodded sleepily. Nines grabbed some tissues from the night table and wiped Gavin down, cleaning him up before settling down next to him. Gavin was pretty surprised at Nines cuddling up to him- but he was tired and the soft pumping of the android’s heart was incredibly soothing. Gavin dozed off in Nines’ arms, to the lullaby of their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me at 1 am; what if.. no listen what if- what if android's saliva could be flavoured. no listen don't walk away LISTEN what IF WHAT IF IT TASTED LIKE WATERMELON-


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgent as fuck chapter including;  
> -people's reactions to reed900  
> -FIGHTING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why isn't the 'person A and B do a practice fighting match and it gets spicy' trope more popular i love fighting turning mildly sexual like have you SEEN some of the positions they're just begging to be spicified ok??
> 
> God i love making ships fight it's such good content... so good.... let them beat the shit out of each other in a controlled environment

“Shouldn’t we, uh,” Gavin shifted awkwardly in the car seat, “stop by my place first?”

“What for? We’re already quite late, Gavin,” Nines pointed out.

Gavin touched his neck gingerly, “well… They’ll know.”

“They’ll know what?”

Gavin sighed, “that we fucked.”

Nines’ paused, “Oh. I guess they’d notice.”

“You guess? They’ll  _ obviously _ notice! I’m wearing your clothes, covered in hickeys, and we’re arriving at work -late, may I add- at the same time!” 

“Would you prefer to keep our relationship secret?” Nines asked, tilting his head in a stupidly innocent way. 

Gavin hesitated, “I-I mean… I don’t know.”

“I don’t think it would be much of a problem at work, really,” Nines shrugged, “although I can assume Lieutenant Anderson and Officer Chen will tease you over it.”

“Ugh,” Gavin muttered. 

“So… Are we stopping by your house?”

“Whatever,” Gavin shrugged, leaning back against the seats, “as you said, we’re late enough as it is.”

 

* * *

 

Gavin could feel all the eyes in the room turn to them as they arrived. He blushed a little, suddenly very aware of the various hickeys on his neck. The whispers started. Gavin held his head high and glared at anyone who stared judgmentally for too long. Sure, he was pretty fucking embarrassed, but he wasn't about to let that show. Gavin rode everything out with an air of cockiness.

Connor looked absolutely floored, and wasn’t hiding it very well. His jaw dropped and his eyes went wide, staring at the two in utter disbelief. For a detective android you would expect more of him, really. Gavin was almost amused at how thrown off the RK800 was.

He also noticed some officer giving someone else ten bucks and he rolled his eyes. 

“Everyone’s staring,” Nines murmured. 

“As expected,” Gavin shrugged, sitting down on his chair, “I’m sure you’ll receive a weird question or two.”

“And you won’t?” Nines raised a brow at him, sitting on Gavin’s desk.

“Oh, they wouldn’t dare.” 

Nines’ opened his mouth to say something, but his LED titillated yellow and he stopped. A second later, he rolled his eyes, then glared in Connor’s direction.

“What? Did he say something?”

“He’s…” Nines shook his head, “Confused.”

Gavin raised a brow, waiting for him to continue.

“He doesn’t understand why I would want to have sex," Nines paused, "With you.”

Gavin chortled, “Well, I’d be confused too, honestly.”   
  
Nines stared at him flatly, “Why would you? You’re very fuckable.”

Gavin blushed red, “Shut it, microwave!” 

Nines smirked fondly at him, reaching out to run his fingers through Gavin’s messy hair, “Of course, Detective.”

Gavin huffed but didn’t complain, relaxing into Nines’ touch. “I could get used to this.” He scooted forward and dropped his head on Nines’ lap, tuning out the whispers that blew up from his action. 

“Likewise.” Nines purred. 

“Get a room!” Tina yelled playfully as she walked by. 

Gavin flipped her the bird and didn’t even bother to look up at her. He was very, very comfortable, and there was nothing that could break his little bubble of peace. Not even the curious glances or hushed whispers, which he knew were all about him. It was kind of amusing, actually, seeing how the whole precinct seemed to shake at just the mere thought of Gavin being docile and affectionate. 

“I would have expected you to snap at all of the curious onlookers by now,” Nines murmured idly, twirling strands of Gavin’s hair around his fingers.

“I would have expected you to act more professional since we’re at work,” Gavin retorted, raising a brow. 

Nines’ cheeks flushed blue and his hand stopped.

“Please don’t act professional,” Gavin rushed, “at least until Fowler comes back?”

Nines hesitated, but seeing as no one was actually working, and the two had nothing better to do, he resumed his petting. 

Gavin smiled and closed his eyes, letting himself relax again. “What’re you doing this afternoon?”

“Training.” Nines replied, brushing Gavin’s hair out of his face gently.

“Training?” Gavin asked, “what d’you need training for? Don’t you have everything already in your programming?” 

Nines slid his hand behind Gavin’s ear, scratching at the back of his neck, “Yes, but weekly spars and such help update my fighting style, and keeps me in shape. Can’t have my systems rusting.”

Gavin hummed absently in reply, craning his neck to give Nines better access. 

“Why do you ask?”

Gavin blinked up at him slowly, “Take me with you. I’d like to beat your ass.”

Nines grinned at the challenge, “Gavin, we both know you’re no match for me.”

“Okay, asshole, but I bet I can knock you out.”

“Sure,” Nines smirked and grabbed a handful of Gavin’s hair, tugging his head back harshly and bringing out a small gasp from him.

Gavin glared at him, blushing “fucker.” He swatted at the android’s thigh.

Nines’ loosened his grip and chuckled, resuming his soft petting, “My bad.” 

Gavin was about to lean into the touch when he heard someone whisper a stressed; ‘Fowler’s coming!’

Gavin sighed as Nines took his hands back and slid off his desk, returning to his own chair. Gavin pouted at him the entire way. 

The android rolled his eyes, “Work, Gavin.”

“Yuck.”

 

* * *

 

“I feel like I’ve been here before,” Gavin mumbled as they walked into the gym. Nines lead him around the building (the place was honestly huge) to the fighting area, the room being pretty large and having padded floor. He handed Gavin some tape and gauze and told whoever it was he was originally supposed to practice with to take the day off. Gavin resisted saying anything crude to the random guy (he was snappy by instinct) and instead changed into more practical wear. He'd brought along his gray shirt and gray sweatpants after they stopped by his house.

“Nines,” Gavin sighed, handing him the gauze, “I don’t remember how to wrap my hands.”

Nines’ lips curled into a small smile and he nodded, taking the gauze and wrapping it various times around his own hand, then taking it off and putting the thick wrap over Gavin’s knuckles. He worked swiftly, graceful fingers wrapping it around his hand, wrist, thumb, and fingers, to eventually create a sturdy traditional Thai-style hand wrap.

“Does it feel alright?” Nines asked, “Not too tight?”

Gavin flexed his fingers, “It’s great.”

“Want me to do the other hand as well?” Nines offered.

Gavin snickered, “Thanks, sweetheart, but I got it now.” His tone was sharp but playful.

Nines nodded, the hint of a smirk on his lips, and went to change himself.

Gavin easily did the wrap for his other hand and started stretching while he waited for Nines to come back. He’d gotten his ass handed back to him various times from the android- this time Gavin was going to make sure Nines paid for it. He glanced up when he noticed him walking back, wrapping his hands in gauze.

“When was the last time you had a practice match?” Nines asked, securing the gauze around his hand with a tug. He was wearing black sweatpants and a dark gray tank top. (A very good look that Gavin could appreciate, but now he was a little intimidated by the android’s bulging biceps.)

“Four months ago?” Gavin shrugged, “Can’t really recall. I don’t have to actually practice hand to hand combat that often since I carry a firearm.” He scowled, “But don’t think I can’t beat your ass up, microwave.”

Nines raised a brow cockily, “Well, I’m sure you can at least pass my first level.”

“First level?”

“My programming consists of almost all known types of fighting styles, specialising in systema, muay thai, karate, and boxing.” He smirked, “If I don’t hold back, I’ll break you. That’s why I’ve been programmed with different settings of ‘difficulty’ to train with humans.”

Gavin ignored the cockiness and chuckled, “like a video game, huh? Well alright, asshole, but don’t start complaining when I beat all the levels.” He finished stretching and sat up, rolling his shoulders and raising his fists, “let’s go. The round ends with ten seconds pinned down or tap out.”

Nines got into position as well, raising his fists, LED blinking yellow, “Settings updated. Fighting program restricted to level one.”

And just like that, he lunged at Gavin. He quickly sidestepped, avoiding the powerful hook and throwing a roundhouse kick to the android’s calf. It threw Nines off-balance, but not enough to drive him to the ground. Gavin surged forward for an uppercut, but the android blocked the blow and kneed him in the stomach. It definitely wasn’t hard enough to actually hurt Gavin, and he almost laughed, “My cat has hurt me worse than that.” He dodged another quick jab from Nines and kicked him hard on the chest, making him stumble backwards. Gavin took the opportunity to sweep his legs out from under him and crawl on top in a low level mount, punching him square in the jaw. (Not too hard, though. Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face.)

Gavin counted by the ten seconds, then let the android go and laughed, “That was fun!”

Nines made a face, “Not that fun for me.”

“Can’t handle me, Nines?” Gavin mocked.

“May I remind you that was level one of twenty five?” Nines shot back with a smirk. 

That shut Gavin up. 

“Settings updated. Fighting program restricted to level five.”

“Hey you skipped like-” But Gavin couldn’t really finish his sentence because the android was already preparing himself for a punch. Gavin stumbled backwards just in time, raising his arms up to block the next series of quick punches Nines threw at him. He was too busy trying to not get his jaw clocked that he didn’t notice the kick until it was too late. He almost fell on his ass, but managed to regain his balance and scoot out of the way of another kick, this time directed to his face.

Gavin gritted his teeth and waited for the next punch. Nines threw a hook and Gavin ducked, rising up to deliver a clean uppercut. Nines’ LED briefly spun red, clearly thrown off by the punch. Gavin grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach, then tried to throw him to the floor. Nines quickly grabbed onto his waist and both of them fell to the floor. 

“Phck-!” Gavin spat out, kicking and squirming as he tried to get on top of the android. He eventually managed to shrimp his way to the top, wrestling Nines down and counting.

“Six, seven, eight-” He was cut off by a rough blow from Nines to the face, “- _ Fucker _ !” He angrily shoved the android right back down, “Ten, shitstick!”

He stayed on top of Nines, catching his breath, “You better not bruise my face, tincan.”   


Nines gave him a coy smile from the floor, “I’d never.”   


“Is that supposed to be mocking or flirtatious?” Gavin rolled his eyes and let him go, standing up and rubbing his jaw where Nines had hit him. 

“You’re doing well,” Nines complimented him, “I wonder how far you’ll manage to get.”

“Until level twenty five, obviously.”

“I doubt you have enough stamina to last that long,” Nines replied curtly.

“Oh, shut it,” Gavin snapped, “My stamina is just fine.”

“It’s alright.”

Gavin glared daggers at him and entered his fighting stance. 

Nines smiled, “Settings updated. Fighting program restricted to level ten.”

Gavin pursed his lips and readied himself, but Nines only got into position, eyes never leaving Gavin’s. The tension was almost tangible. Gavin hesitated, unsure of what to do, and obviously in that split moment Nines spun around and threw a kick at his head.

Gavin barely managed to avoid the sick wheel kick, bless his quick reflexes, but just as quickly as Nines had kicked he was right back in position, and roundhouse kicked Gavin’s side. 

He cursed loudly and quickly moved away, but that didn’t really help, because Nines dropped down to deliver a low kick, almost knocking Gavin down as he tried to sweep his legs out from under him. 

Was he always this fucking fast? And how the fuck did he manage to deliver a consecutive high medium low wheel kick?

Gavin tried to kick Nines while he was still low on the floor, but the android grabbed his leg and tugged, pulling him down with him. Gavin instantly rolled away and stood up, and was met with a fist hurtling towards his face. He barely managed to block the blow with his arm and ducked, managing to avoid Nines’ other attempt to fuck up his face. 

Gavin hooked his arms around Nines’ legs, lifting him up and throwing him down into the floor. The android wasn't as heavy as he'd expected. He threw a punch but Nines quickly raised his arms, protecting his face, and pushed himself away from Gavin to stand up again. 

Well, fuck. Gavin’s attempt at a takedown hadn’t been particularly effective, and had only managed to tire him out more. He’d have to take a more defensive approach. He lifted his arms and blocked Nines’ punch, and when he felt the android try to hook his ankle, Gavin smashed his elbow into his forehead.

Nines faltered at the blow and Gavin pushed him to the floor, straddling his hips in a mid-level mount and delivering quick consecutive punches directed at Nines’ face, which he covered with his arms. Gavin tried to find an opening but in that brief pause, Nines thrusted his hips up in a bridge, completely throwing Gavin off-balance and sending him falling forward. Nines slipped out from under him and Gavin cursed loudly, fumbling to get up quickly.

But not quickly enough, clearly. Nines punched him in the gut as soon as he was standing, making him double over and stumble into him. Gavin growled and tried to kick out Nines leg from under him, but the android moved away before he could. 

“You fucker,” Gavin muttered, breathing hard. He brushed a hand against his forehead, kind of disgusted at how sweaty he was.

Nines tried to roundhouse kick Gavin but he was ready for it this time, blocking it with a quick knee and then extending the knee block to turn into a quick side kick to Nines’ standing leg. It worked, throwing the android off balance, and Gavin shoved his head, forcing him to the ground. He crawled on top of him and tried to hook his ankles to the inside of Nines’ legs, but the android bucked up his hips again.

“Not this time-!” Gavin snapped, only to be twisted around suddenly, leaving him pressed up against Nines, with his legs hooked behind the android’s back. He was suddenly hyper aware of their proximity, blushing and ceasing his struggling. 

Nines seemed to notice his sudden stillness and frowned, hesitating as well. 

Gavin knew he should take the chance to get out of his grip, but by now, he was well on his way to losing. 

Well, unless…

Gavin smirked up at Nines, who was looking at him quizzically, and surged up, capturing the android’s lips with his own in a heated kiss. 

Gavin groaned into Nines’ mouth, the watermelon flavor downright heavenly. The android kissed back just as eagerly, and Gavin let Nines kiss him deeply, shoving his tongue into Gavin’s mouth dirtily. 

“Nines,” Gavin moaned, rocking his hips against the android’s suggestively. His LED flickered red and Gavin instantly rolled them over, hooking his ankles on the inside of Nines’ legs and pinning him down. 

“That’s cheating,” Nines scowled, face flushed blue. 

Gavin smirked and leaned down to kiss him again.

“This is definitely cheating,” Nines murmured as they broke apart, chasing after Gavin’s lips nevertheless.

“It’s been ten seconds, babe,” Gavin chuckled, “I win.” 

Nines sighed, “Am I to expect this for the next matches as well?”

“... Yeah.” Gavin shrugged, “Don’t expect me not to use these promiscuous positions to my advantage.”

“I’d rather not get hard in the gym, thank you,” Nines deadpanned, “go take a shower. I’ll come home with you.” 

Gavin couldn’t help the euphoric grin that spread across his face. He slid off Nines after another kiss and stood up, undoing the wraps around his hands and picking up his bag to head to the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed the fight as much as i did HA  
> Sorry for the kinda late update


	9. End :,(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really special, just a last lil something to end it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh i already miss this fic. but ykno, reed900 just aren't really the type for long long fics

Gavin opened the door and instantly heard a cacophony of loud meows as his cats rushed to him. 

“Hey, trash kids,” He grinned, scooping Paisley up in his arms.

Nines stared fondly at the pets, reaching out to scratch Noir behind the ears, “they’re cute.”   


“Yeah, they are,” Gavin agreed, “Be careful, Noir bites.”

“He can’t hurt me,” Nines smiled as Noir attempted just that, chomping down on the android’s hand, then licking it right after. He scooped the cat up and looked around Gavin’s apartment, “I wasn’t expecting you to be so clean.”

“Rude,” Gavin scoffed, petting Paisley’s head, “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” That was a lie, he'd just recently shoved all his mess into the nearest closet.

He set the cat down by the food bowls and Nines did the same with Noir, then Gavin poured some food in their bowls while they all purred and meowed. He scratched their heads before putting the food away and smiled down at his two fluffy babies. He felt Nines’ arms wrap around him and he chuckled, “Hey, microwave.”

“Why can’t you give me cuter nicknames,” Nines grumbled, dropping his head on Gavin’s shoulder.

“Because I’m the opposite of cute,” Gavin retorted.

“I’d argue that,” Nines drawled, “You look absolutely adorable when you’re begging for my cock.”

Gavin shivered at the android’s low voice, cheeks flushing red, “Oh, shut it.” He turned around in Nines’ arms and glared up at him, although he probably didn't look awfully threatening. 

“Cute.” Nines smirked. 

“Yeah, no,” Gavin rolled his hips against Nines’, leaning in to drag his teeth on the android’s synthetic skin, pressing teasing kisses on his neck. “It’s too bad bruises don’t last on you.”

“And why is that?” Nines asked.

“I wanna ruin you,” Gavin growled, “cover you with marks so everyone knows who you belong to.” Nines was so perfect, so fucking perfect, and Gavin both loved it and hated it.

Nines grinned and turned his head, catching Gavin’s mouth in a messy kiss and sliding his hands underneath his shirt.

“You wouldn’t have to do that at all, Detective,” Nines purred against his lips, “I’m all yours.”

Gavin’s heart skipped a beat and he leaned into the android needily, clutching at his shirt. 

“And you’re…” Nines bit into Gavin’s neck, gentle but firm enough to hurt, sharp canines digging in to the skin, “ _ Mine _ .”  

Gavin nodded shakily, cheeks flushed red. Nines pulled Gavin’s shirt over his head and dragged his hands over his torso while nosing at his neck, peppering the bruised skin with soft kisses. 

“Take me to bed,” Gavin said, breathless, “It’s at the end of the hall to the right.”

Nines wasted no time hoisting him up and carrying him to the room, kissing him hungrily the entire time. They sunk onto the bed, Gavin with his legs locked around Nines’ waist, cock thickening in his pants while the android kissed him hard.

“You and your fucking-” Gavin panted, breaking the kiss for air, “Watermelon flavored mouth.” He licked his lips and pressed his mouth against Nines’ once again. He’d gotten used to the familiar sickeningly sweet taste of artificial watermelon, and he was sure that normal kissing had been ruined for him now. Fuckin’ androids. 

“You did well today,” Nines praised, grinding against Gavin and bringing out a broken moan from him, “I didn’t think you’d last as long as you did.”

Gavin shot him a half-hearted glare. 

“But you’re full of surprises,” Nines grinned.

Gavin couldn’t help but smile back, and he kissed his android again, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close, close enough to feel the rhythmic beating of his thirium pump against his own chest. He shivered as Nines touched him everywhere, his cool hands delicious against Gavin’s hot skin. He leaned into the touches, wanting more. 

“Nines,” he let out a low whine, dropping his head back and bucking his hips up, messily fucking against the android’s pants, cock heavy and tight in his pants. He trembled in anticipation, lust making him flush red. 

The android’s hands moved up, one of them wrapping around Gavin’s throat, and  _ oh _ , how he’d missed that feeling. His breath caught in his throat and he gasped at the gentle squeeze. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, head swimming as Nines squeezed tighter. 

“Fuck,” Gavin panted, blinking heavily, the lightheaded feeling fading as the android let go. Gavin pressed himself against Nines, his dick begging for attention. 

Nines seemed to get the memo, because he brought his hand down, palming at Gavin’s erection through his pants. Gavin groaned softly and bucked his hips up instinctively. “Shit, Nines, please.”

“Please what?” He asked coyly, fingers playing with the waistband of his pants. 

“Fuck you,” Gavin hissed, “don’t be a tease, I swear I’ll-”

Nines seemed unamused at his cursing, “Sometimes I wish I could put a muzzle on you.”

Gavin flushed in surprise, “What the fuck?”

“Shut up and maybe I’ll give you what you want,” Nines growled against his ear, sending shivers down Gavin’s back. Fucker.

“How about you make me?” Gavin shot back, unwilling to submit. That earned him a glare, and instantly Nines’ mouth was on him, claiming his lips and pushing his tongue in violently. 

Gavin almost gagged at the sudden forceful kiss, mouth full of the sweet watermelon taste. He whimpered against the android’s lips, dick twitching shamefully. 

Nines broke the kiss and Gavin gasped for breath, unable to form a coherent sentence. Nines seemed pleased by his silence and tugged his pants down, grabbing at Gavin’s dick through his underwear. 

Gavin let out a shaky breath, staring pitifully up at Nines, begging at him for more. The android’s face softened and he slipped his hand under Gavin’s underwear, taking his cock in his hand and pumping him a couple times, bringing out shaky moans from the detective. 

“You’re cuter when you aren’t talking so much shit,” Nines said, curling his lip, “Maybe I  _ will _ buy you a gag sometime soon.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes at him, but the blush on his cheeks betrayed his true emotions. Fuckin’ android.

“Get me the lube,” Nines ordered him, leaning back to slide his shirt off over his head and take off his pants. 

Gavin scrambled to his drawer, kicking off his pants and underwear on the way. He got the bottle and tossed it to the android, who caught it without even looking away from undoing his pants. 

“Good boy,” Nines grinned, leaning in to kiss him again. Gavin blushed red and leaned into the kiss needily, hands grabbing at Nines’ chest, roaming all over the synthetic skin. 

“Fuck me,” Gavin whispered into the kiss, “make me scream, Nines, I want to forget everything but your name.”

The android growled, “Shit, Gavin,” He kissed him roughly and squeezed at his ass through his underwear hard enough to bruise. “You’re such a fucking whore.”

Gavin grinned wide, fidgeting his hips, “Only for you, babe.”

Nines tugged his underwear down and poured some lubes onto his fingers, rubbing it against Gavin’s hole. He trailed kisses down Gavin’s neck and bit down on his chest, making him whine. Nines chuckled and pushed a finger in, while kissing and licking at Gavin’s nipple. 

Gavin responded well to the stimulation, twitching and moaning as Nines sucked and nipped. The android slipped another finger in and Gavin cursed at the slight sting. 

“We should do practice matches more often, detective,” Nines purred, licking roughly at Gavin’s flushed nipple and making him gasp, “I did quite enjoy it.”

“What exactly-” Gavin moaned as Nines shoved a third finger in, brushing against his prostate, “d-did you enjoy, huh?” He licked his lips, “roundhouse kicking me continuously or having me pressed up against you in a mount?”

“Both,” Nines replied with a grin, sliding his fingers out. Gavin whined at the loss and shifted, feeling empty. “Shush.” Nines took his dick out from his boxers and pressed the tip against Gavin’s entrance. 

“Shit, please, please,” Gavin begged, “Fuck me fuck me fuck me!”

Nines did as told. He easily slid into Gavin and they both moaned, freezing for a moment while they adjusted to the feeling. It didn’t take long for Nines to thrust into him though, impatiently snapping his hips and making Gavin cry out in pleasure. 

“You always feel so fucking good, angel,” Nines hissed, LED blinking yellow. Gavin blushed red at the pet name.

“Angel?” He’d never been called  _ that  _ before. He was the opposite of an angel. 

Nines chuckled, “Maybe not the most accurate term.” He tugged Gavin up and maneuvered him onto his lap, “Ride me.” A cheeky pause, “Angel.”

Gavin whimpered and clutched onto Nines’, dropping his head in the crook of his shoulder and bouncing up and down desperately and messily. It wasn’t his finest moment, but by god he just wanted to get fucked out so badly. And feeling Nines’ cock fill him out each time he dropped down made Gavin see stars. 

“I’m gonna be so fucking sore tomorrow,” Gavin huffed out between moans. His thighs were definitely going to kill him. 

“Luckily for us it’s the weekend,” Nines dragged his hands from Gavin’s waist to his ass, squeezing and spreading his cheeks. 

Gavin blushed, cock twitching and leaking, “S-stop that,” his hips faltered, “you’re distracting me.”

“Apologies,” Nine said, sounding not very apologetic as he continued groping at Gavin’s ass. 

Gavin moaned and his thighs trembled, already beginning to sting, “F-fuck you.”

“You’re already doing that,” Nines said, and he brought one hand forward to wrap around Gavin’s dick, stroking him slowly. 

Gavin breathed heavily against the android’s synthetic skin, head spinning from the pleasure as he chased his orgasm, legs trembling from the effort of keeping up the ruthless pace of his hips. 

Nines’ fingers started to vibrate against his cock, and Gavin cried out, hips stuttering as he came. 

Nines lowered him back on the bed and started to move away, but Gavin grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Keep goin’,” He rasped out, “you aren’t done, are you?”

Nines hesitated, probably analyzing the situation or whatever the fuck, but Gavin shifted his hips impatiently and the android resumed fucking into him. The overstimulation was enough to make Gavin tremble and gasp, twitching at every thrust.    


Gavin moaned, digging his nails onto Nines’ back, “Fffu-”

Nines dropped his head onto Gavin’s chest, breathing heavily between moans, “You’re such a handful,” He slammed into Gavin a couple more times before climaxing, face flushed blue as he moaned through his orgasm.

Gavin let out the breath he’d been holding once Nines slipped out, then feeling rather empty. And also extremely tired. He was always pretty worn out after sex. He reached out and pulled himself up, snuggling close to Nines. His skin was warm and Gavin could hear the soft whirr in his chest as the android cooled down. The hot air came out as soft pants from Nines. 

Gavin smiled and tilted his head up, easily catching Nines’ lips in a kiss. Gavin kissed him lazily, sucking and biting until Nines parted his lips and Gavin slipped his tongue in, licking into his mouth and moaning at the stupidly sweet watermelon taste.

Nines raked his hands through Gavin’s hair, holding him roughly and angling his head so they could kiss better. 

“Don’t forget I need to breathe,” Gavin murmured, breaking the kiss. 

Nines smiled, “Right. My little meatbag.” 

“Oh, shut up.”

Nines leaned in for a quick kiss, “Mhm. I’m happy to spend my time with you, angel.” 

Gavin blushed, “M-me too. I… I like us a lot. I’d like it to, uh, last.”

Nines grinned wide and sharp, all teeth, “And we will. Did you forget the part when I called you mine?” 

Gavin rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, I got it, terminator.” He bit his lips, smiling against his will, “Thanks.” He dropped his head on the crook of Nines’ shoulders.

“... Love you,” He grumbled, softly and mostly muffled by him having his face shoved into Nines’ shoulder. 

But obviously the android heard him.

“Love you too, Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two saps... oh how their relationship has developed..  
> this story was fun to write! thanks to everyone for comin' along w me on this reed900 smut journey.   
> shoutout to ilovemax for all the lovely comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> (I DIDN'T EDIT IT SO PLS IGNORE ANY TYPOS)  
> Thanks for readin' :)


End file.
